You Too
by SophieLovesPLL
Summary: Aria and Ezra drama,love and more drama. Aria is pregnant but its not lovey dovey. Ezra is her teacher and they need to find a way to how they can have a baby and still hide their relationship. Lots of drama and cute stuff but still realistic. Please read and enjoy. This story will be completed. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so my last story never got finished but i have this wrote up to chapter 10 and i have to all planned out. Please forgive me for not finishing the last story. Please read and enjoy sorry for any mistakes. Oh and ive added a few characters into this story and A is not in this story also Arias mom and dad are still together.**

Rosewood was a small town just outside of Philadelphia. Everybody knew each other and gossip spread fast. That's what Aria Montgomery knew and wanted to stay away from. She had asked her friends to come over before school telling them she needed to tell them something important. Aria chose before school since her parents and brother would be already gone and she couldn't wait till after school since it was too distracting to put aside.

She stood looking out the front window of her bedroom waiting for Hanna, Emily and Spencer to arrive. The front yard looked smaller from her view and you wouldn't think three cars were able to fit into the driveway. As she saw them pull up she started to regret asking them over. She wanted to make something up instead of telling the truth. She wasn't sure how they would handle the news. Aria wasn't even sure if she was ready for it. She had stood in front of her mirror and practiced countless of times her speech but as she seen them get out of Spencer's car everything she practiced disappeared. And she couldn't remember a word of it.

"What's the emergency Aria?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Did something happen? The three girls voices clashed as they all spoke at once. Making Aria more nervous then she was before.

Aria put on a brave smile and moved out of the doorway so they could enter.

"I'm fine, I think." She smiled. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul. And not to panic or shout at me. I'm not sure yet if it even is but it might be and I'm scared." Aria started to ramble.

"What might be?" Spencer asked.

"Promise?" Aria said sternly ignoring her question.

The three girls promised with worried faces. Aria was now white as a ghost and her stomach was in a knot. If she couldn't tell her best friends who she'd known forever who could she tell?

"I... I might be... I might be pregnant." She murmured out avoiding eye contact?

"What!" Spencer shouted while Emily asked whose it was and Hanna sat there completely quiet, for once. As if she hadn't heard the bomb Aria just dropped.

"I don't know yet. Well I'm to afraid to take a pregnancy test. My period is late and it's never late and something just doesn't feel right. I can feel it in the pit of my stomach." Aria said as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't know yet. Everything could be fine." Spencer and Emily reassured her and they gave her a hug.

"How stupid are you Aria? To get pregnant? You don't even have a boyfriend. Do you just sleep with random people now?" Hanna screamed at her. It must have taken Hanna a few minutes to digest the news since she was now ready to kill Aria.

Aria never expected this from Hanna. She expected her to be happy for her or to comfort her, not to scream at her. That's the last thing she expected. Aria thought Spencer would be the one to lecture her on how stupid she was and how her life will change forever now. Aria looked Hanna straight in the eyes and said "I know. But I need you guys. I can't tell my parents yet. They'll send me away. Please Hanna I need you?" Aria pleaded.

"Fine but take the pregnancy test now. And get that out of the way." Hanna told her sternly. Hanna wasn't happy about this and she wasn't going to let it go either.

The three girls waited impatiently outside Arias' bathroom waiting to see two lines or one. They all were pacing around her room.

Aria was sitting on the edge of the bath waiting for the six unbearable minutes past. In six minutes her whole life would change. Her friends would change their opinion of her, her parents would disown her and the maybe father of her child would probably move away and want nothing to do with a stupid teenaged pregnant girl. Everything would change.

As she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the time on her phone she felt even more sick than before. She picked up the stick not wanting to see the answer but looking anyway to see two lines. Those two lines had just changed her life forever. Shit she was pregnant. Aria panicked and put the test back in its box and into her purse. She couldn't tell the girls, not after their terrible reaction. If they really knew she was pregnant they wouldn't want to know her anymore.

"I'm not pregnant." Aria announced as she left the bathroom.

"Oh thank god." The three girls said at once.

"Who did you sleep with anyway?" Hanna questioned. Aria knew this was coming but she had no answer.

"Em... Remember that party in the Kahn cabin a few weeks back?" Aria said shakily,"I slept with some random guy cause I got too drunk. Please don't judge."

"I don't care who it was as long as you are not pregnant I'm happy." Hanna smiled. The others nodded in agreement.

School was slow and draining and Aria felt sick. Physically. She had morning sickness that she wasn't sure about. She had heard about it from films and family friends and she thought it was meant to come in the morning, but Aria got it at lunch time. Which was horrible since she couldn't stand the smell of the cafeteria and had to go to the library by herself. The day was nearly over when she finally had English. Her plan was to skip but Mr Fitz had already seen her in the hallway and wouldn't let it slip if she didn't turn up to his class.

Aria couldn't tell him. But she had to after all he was the father. She ha lied to the girls earlier about the father because she couldn't tell them it was Ezra. She started to imagine how he'd take it. Would he be happy? Or angry? Or would he tell her he didn't want anything to do with the child. Their child. Her eyes started to fill up as she pictured all the different outcomes. What if she had to go through all of this alone.

She couldn't sit here for 45 minutes in Ezra's' class. She couldn't concentrate. She had read To Kill A Mockingbird plenty of times. She didn't need to sit there and be lectures about a book that was one of her favorites. The book was about what made you into a responsible adult and Aria was to young to be a responsible adult. She wanted to spend her senior year at parties and having fun with her friends, not carry a baby in her stomach looking like an elephant. She started to cry tear after tear ran down her cheeks. Aria didn't want to loose her freedom, or her friends or Ezra, her parents respect and her good grades. She didn't realize she was crying until Mr Fitz asked her was she okay?

"Yeah. Em can I be excused?" Aria asked as she wiped away her tears and grabbed her stuff to leave.

"Eh? Are you okay?" Ezra asked? Not because she was his student but because she was his girlfriend.

"Yes. I'm fine. Can I?" Aria asked heading towards the door?

"Sure. Yeah." Aria left the room. "Read on and do the questions after." Ezra told his class and excused himself to follow Aria into the corridor.

"Aria? Aria wait." Ezra called after her and she stopped but didn't turn around. "Aria what's wrong are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just upset over my parents" Aria lied as she turned around.

Ezra wiped a tear off her cheek and smiled a sad smile. "Aria, they will get through this. I know it. They just need some time. Are they still not talking?"

"They are talking but they're fighting loads and it doesn't look too good. I know I sound like some big, spoiled child but I'm scared Ezra." Aria lied again it was all true about her parents but she wasn't scared they'd split up she was scared about the baby. And she needed to tell him.

"Your not a spoiled child Aria. I'd know I teach lots of them." Ezra smiled which caused Aria to smile. "How about you go home and relax, think about stuff and don't worry. Maybe you can come over when I'm home? Ivy asked me to mind Kasey for her later. Will you come over. She hasn't seen you in a while." Ezra asked.

"Sure." Aria replied but knew she would make an excuse not to go.

"I love you." Ezra said as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. It wasn't the first time he'd said it but if was the first time in school.

"You too." Aria replied and left towards the exit.

**What did you think? Did i do well or not? Thank you for reading and my next chapter will be up soon. Please review it will speed up updates. Thank for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I do wish I got more reviews but im going to keep uploading for now but maybe if i get more than 2 next time i will upload sooner! I have up to chapter 10 written. I would like to point out i have never been pregnant so everything im going by is what i google. Sorry if it wrong but im really trying. Please read and review and ill update soon. Sorry for any mistakes. **

On Aria's way home a million things went through her head. All about this baby. Aria stopped at a chemist and bought another pregnancy test. She needed to know if she was definitely pregnant before she went to the doctor and spent most of her savings on the appointment.

"Aria? What are you doing home? Your supposed to be in school." Ella said confusingly as Aria walked in the door.

"Oh hi mom, I wasn't feeling well so Mr Fitz sent me home." Aria said quietly not wanting her mother to notice the lie she had just told. "I'm going to go to bed for a while. Okay?"

"Sure sweetie. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Ella asked as the worried mother she was.

"No I'm just going to have a rest." Aria replied and made her way up the wooden stairs to get to her bedroom. Once inside she locked the door and went into her private bathroom and locked that door just incase her mother was to come in. She took the test and waited. While she waited she prayed so hard she wasn't pregnant, that it was a mistake and she had just ate some bad food. She drew out a deep breath and looked at the test. Two lines. Again.

A single tear ran down her cheek before she threw the test at the wall and collapsed to the floor crying. If she told Ezra he'd leave her and if she told her parents it would just screw them up some more. They would probably separate and disown her. Aria had told her friends and they hadn't taken it good. She was all alone with a secret she couldn't hide. All alone to figure out what to do. She sobbed until she finally came out of her bathroom and got into her bed, still crying before she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up feeling very warm and sick. Her phone was vibrating and her head was pounding. Ezra was calling. "Hello?" Aria asked sleepily.

"Hey babe I'm just home from work now. Do you want to come over? Kasey isn't coming, there was a change of plans."

"Em I have to... I have to go to... I'm sorry Ezra I can't come over I'm not feeling well and I'm not going to make it. Bye." Aria said as she bent over in pain and hung up without a response. She had really bad cramps and Aria usually would have thought of it as period pains but knowing she could be pregnant wasn't a good sign. She rang the girls. Her friends needed to know and she needed them to know.

"Girls?" Aria asked once all of them were in the same call.

"Yeah?" Hanna, Spencer and Emily all said in sync.

"I need your help, I need you to come over and bring me to the hospital." Aria said as she crouched over in pain.

"Aria just ask your mom to bring you." Hanna said as she heard Aria cry out in pain. Hanna knew it would make more sense for her mom to bring her.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Cause I lied and I am pregnant. And I have really bad cramps and I read before that this is not good for the baby. Please can you all just come over and bring me I can't tell my mom." Aria pleaded.

"I'm on my way meet us at the hospital in Philadelphia I know this gynaecologist that my mom brought Melissa to once." Spencer said and then they all hung up.

Spencer went and picked up Aria and they made their way to the hospital. Ella was out so they didn't need to make up excuses or distractions.

Once they arrived at the hospital they made an emergency appointment and the four girls waited in the waiting room. Aria's pain eased up and the nurse said she'd be fine and the gynaecologist Dr Jude would be with her soon.

"Why didn't you tell us the first time?" Emily asked as she became less patient.

"I was scared and then I prayed that the test was wrong so I took another one but it was positive too. I didn't want you all to change your look on me or not be my friends anymore." Aria told them.

"Aria we will support you all the way. Won't we?" Hanna asked.

"We will." Emily answered.

"We're a team. After everything we went through with A we can get through this." Spencer smiled. "But who is the father Aria cause that stuff about a random guy is bull. Your not like that and I know when your lying."

"Aria Montgomery?" The nurse read of her clipboard. "The doctor is ready for you.

"Okay." Aria said as she rose from her seat and the girls did too. "I'll explain later." She looked at the three girls and gave them a slight nod before following the nurse into Dr Jude's room.

"Hi I'm Dr Jude, it's nice to meet you Aria Montgomery." The tall very young, good looking woman put out her hand for Aria to shake.

"Nice to meet you too, although I wish it was under different circumstances." Aria smiled back.

"Don't worry dear. I'll take great care of you." Doctor Jude said and then asked Aria about the pains and told her it might have been something she ate.

"So let's start the questions. What age are you?" Dr Jude asked.

"I'm seventeen."

"When was your last period?"

"Just a little bit over a month ago." Aria replied shakily.

"And when was the last time you were sexually active?" Dr Jude asked as she looked up from the file she held in the hand.

"Em about 2 months ago maybe I can't remember it might have been a month I can't remember." Aria said nervously. She felt as if she was telling the doctor who the father was and where, when, why did she have sex with him. Aria felt exposed. "Everything I tell you is just doctor patient and no one else?" Aria asked needing to be assured.

"Yes everything you say is confidential. Aria who are we hiding this from?" Dr Jude asked. She asked wanting to understand not because the question was on her list.

Aria's shoulders slumped and she looked down avoiding eye contact with the doctor. "I can't tell my parents. If they found out they'd send me away and if they knew who the father was they'd kill me and him."

"Who is the father?" Dr Jude asked.

"He's not in the picture anymore." Aria stated.

"Okay, but if there are any medical issues with the baby we will need to see is medical file." Dr Jude told Aria firmly. She finished off some tests and paper work and got Aria ready for a scan.

"Okay now this will be cold." Dr Jude said as she put gel on Aria's stomach. Aria didn't even flinch and just kept her eyes on the screen waiting to see her baby. "Are you exited? This is your first scan right?"

"Yeah it's my first but I wish it was happening some time in the future." Aria said and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Listen the fist time I was pregnant I was the exact same as you. I was sixteen, still in school, I still had a boyfriend at this stage but I was too afraid to tell him I was pregnant and I felt alone even though I had my friends. I wasn't excited at all. I was more scared about everything but my doctor told me that the most happiest person about this baby can only be yourself. You are the one going to experience this baby's life and carry it for 9 months and watch it grow inside your stomach. I'm saying this will only happen once the next time your pregnant wont be the same. Be happy and excited and cherish every moment of it. I'm saying this not as your doctor but as a friend, be happy and don't let anything bring you down. Your strong and I'm here if you have questions or just need support." Dr Jude explained. "And you can call me Sarah.

"Thank you, so much. I need a responsible adult who I can trust." Aria said gratefully.

Sarah smiled back and put the machine on her stomach and started to move it around. Almost immediately she found a heart beat. "There's your baby. We can't see the sex but from the tests your 4 weeks pregnant."

Aria looked up at the screen and her eyes filled with tears. All she could see was a dot if even but it made her cry happy tears. This was her baby. Her baby's heartbeat.

"Congratulations Aria your having a baby." Sarah said while wiping the gel off Aria's stomach. "Your next appointment will be soon to see what you want to do with the baby etc. have you thought about it? Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I'm not sure yet." Aria replied as her heart sped up.

"Don't worry we will talk soon." Sarah said as she motioned towards the door.

"Thank you very much." Aria said as she exited the room with Sarah behind her. The girls were all talking to a woman she couldn't see cause the woman's back was facing her, as she got closer she realised who it was.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

**Ohh what going to happen next? Sorry for any mistakes. Please review i love reading them and they motivate me to write more. Thankyou for reading and the next chapter picks up exactly where this one finishes. Thank you xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 — Hugged Her.**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love you guys so much. There were some questions in the reviews that I wanted to answer.**

**Please read and enjoy.**

"I was about to ask you the same question? Hi I'm Ella Montgomery Aria's mother." Ella said as she extended her hand for Sarah to shake.

"Doctor Jude, very nice to meet you." Sarah said in return.

Ella asked what the appointment was about and everyone was stuck for words. She said she got a call from the receptionist saying Aria had an appointment. Aria tried to say she was coming for a check up but then the girls started saying it was for advice and Hanna said they came to see an old school friend who didn't even exist. That's when Sarah stepped in.

"Aria came by to ask me about her periods. She says they've been all over the place and I told her I needed your consent to prescribe her the pill." Sarah explained. Aria let out a big sigh of relief. She was so scared Sarah would spill all about the pregnancy but she was true to her word and didn't say a thing. What was most surprising about the situation is that Ella even believed it. Ella agreed that Aria should get the pill to steady her periods and wasn't worried about anything or confused about everything the girls were saying when trying to explain.

Ella went and paid for the prescription and Aria and the girls waited at the seats. On the way out Aria mouthed a 'thank you' to Sarah for covering for her. Now she knew she could trust her.

They made there way home and Ella didn't talk much and Aria didn't try to make conversation. It was like in the mornings on the way to school. No one would talk because they were too tired so they just listened to the radio instead. Ella kept her eyes on the road and Aria kept hers out the window. Hanna, Emily and Spencer had all gone home there separate ways telling Aria they'd call her later.

When she got home she waited for their calls cause she really needed someone to talk to but they never called. And she didn't try call them either. She didn't want to explain about the father. Ella kept bothering Aria though. Asking why she didn't tell her mom about the pill or was she okay. She asked at least 5 times if she could get Aria anything but the answer was always the same. No. Aria couldn't put up with her mother anymore or Mikes loud music. So she left and drove to the place her mind brought her to. Ezra's apartment. It was always so cozy and comforting when you were feeling down. Like the smell of books or his old movies. She knew that would make her feel better.

"Hey. How are you feeling I was worried I tried calling you and you didn't answer." Ezra said once Aria knocked at the door. He stepped aside for her to come in.

Aria smiled a sad smile before walking straight into Ezra's arms. He wasn't expecting the hug but he hugged her back. And it felt so warm and safe for Aria in his arms.

When he stepped back from the hug and looked at Aria she had tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked worriedly again. And Aria knew she had to tell him now. She hugged him again because she thought this would be the last hug they would ever share once he knew about the baby. He hugged her back but not for long. And once he pulled back Aria broke down crying harder.

"Aria please tell me what's wrong." Ezra begged as he led her inside and sat her down on the couch. "It's okay. Whatever is bothering you I'm here." Ezra was beyond worried at this stage but he didn't want Aria to back out and not tell him what she was crying over. It hurt Ezra to see her like this. She was fragile and upset. But to help her he needed to know what happened.

"I'm so sorry Ezra. I swear if I could change this I would." Aria sobbed.

"Aria your starting to scare me. Just tell me and I can help. Please Aria stop crying your okay. I'm here just calm down." Ezra said in a calming voice he was afraid of how upset she was.

Aria eventually stopped crying a bit. Just now and again a tear would roll down her cheek to the crease where her nose was or sometimes down her neck. Ezra tried wiping them of her cheek before they rolled down her neck but most of the time he couldn't keep up. She kept apologising until finally she stopped and Ezra's apartment went real quiet. Like when you're in church on Sunday and everyone is really quiet. All Ezra could hear was Aria's uneven breathes.

"I'm pregnant." Aria said in a hushed tone and when she got no reply off of Ezra she cried. She cried even harder than she was before and was finding it hard to catch breaths between sobs. Ezra sat there for a moment absorbing what he had just heard. He looked up and saw Aria crying her heart out and...he hugged her. Not because he was happy, or because he felt sorry for her but because he loved her. And that was enough to stay with her. They had been through a lot. And this was just an obstacle that they'd get through together and that he would support her through.

"I'm here." He whispered and she hugged him back even tighter as if it were a dream that she didn't want to wake up from.

* * *

The next few days were weird and went by in a blur. Anytime Ezra would try talk about the pregnancy Aria would cut him off and change the subject. Or if she didn't look okay and when Ezra would ask if she was okay and she would say she's fine why wouldn't I be? But it wasn't a question because she would start talking about something totally different and not wait for an answer. In class she always seemed distracted and after she'd be the first to leave. If he saw her in the hallways she would have puffy eyes and he could tell she had been crying. Aria didn't visit him in his apartment and only returned his texts and not calls. She looked pale and sad. Aria didn't look like Aria.

After class on Tuesday Aria left first as usual and Ezra asked Emily, Spencer and Hanna to stay behind.

"Can I ask you a question about Aria?" Ezra asked trying to choose his words carefully. The girls didn't know about their forbidding relationship but he wondered did they know about the pregnancy.

The girls nodded 'yes' and Ezra continued.

"Aria seems bothered or upset, maybe?" Ezra asked. He knew he couldn't act too worried about it or the girls would be suspicious of why he cared.

"She's just going through a lot lately." Spencer answered while Hanna and Emily just nodded.

"Can I ask what?" Ezra questioned trying to see if they knew she was pregnant or not.

"Just her own private things." Spencer answered again.

"Not to be rude Mr Fitz but I don't think it's really your business but if you have a problem go to Aria or her mom. Not us." Emily spoke up.

Ezra definitely knew something was up, the girls were all fidgety. "You're right I will ring her mother this afternoon." Ezra smiled. He was definitely not going to ring Ella cause that would cause more questions about Aria and she obviously doesn't want her parents to know yet.

"No... I mean I think it would be better if you talked to Aria after class maybe. Her mom does be so busy and her family are not in a good place right now. You wouldn't want to rattle that." Spencer said. The whole time Hanna was being very quiet. Probably because she was afraid she'd let something slip and everything would unravel.

"We have to go to class. Goodbye Mr Fitz and just talk to Aria not her mom." Hanna finally spoke as she dragged the girls out the door with her.

Ezra let out a huge breath he didn't realize he was holding once the door closed. The girls definitely knew she was pregnant and it was definitely time so speak to Aria about everything before it got to late and there was no way of hiding her bump anymore.

**Sorry for any mistakes and thank you so much for reading. Next chapter will be up soon I have it written and all. Love you guys and thank you soo much:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe the amount of reviews I've gotten I love you guys and I never thought people would read this but you are and it makes me so happy.**

**Thank you for the reviews and I would really appreciate more of your reviews. If i get a good amount I'll add in some really cute ezria like you can give me suggestions and I'll write!:)**

**Sorry for the wait. I started reading the faults in our stars and I couldn't stop! I started on monday and finished on Tuesday. If you all like a good love story I'd recommend you to read it. (Warning very sad lots of tears) it is now my favourite book and you should all read! I then started reading looking for Alaska and just finished it today. It was so good and sad and fun and you should all read that too but the faults in our stars was better. Anyway sorry I didn't update just couldn't stop reading!**

**Enjoy and please review.**

On Wednesday morning Aria woke up sweating and felt extremely panicked. She felt like time was going to fast and she wanted it to be slower. She knew she couldn't avoid the subject of the baby with Ezra forever and she felt that if she left it too late everything would go wrong.

Before class she text him asking if she could come over after school to discuss the baby and what they want to do together. She wasn't too happy when he replied saying the time was perfect and he was thinking the same thing. She wanted to stay away from talking about it and hoped he did too. It was much easier to avoid it. All during his class she felt sick. Aria felt sick and it wasn't just a feeling. She was going to be sick. Usually her morning sickness happened at lunch but this morning was different. She took deep breaths and didn't listen to a word Ezra said. She tried harder to keep it down but before she knew it she was running towards the door.

"I'm sorry, excuse me." Aria said as she ran towards the door. The whole class stopped to look at her including Ezra.

Ezra wasn't sure if he should go after her or not. It seemed safer not to so he didn't. He was worried though so he sent Hanna out to follow her. Hanna was suspicious about the whole thing. Why Mr. Fitz didn't go after Aria himself that's what any other teacher would do and why he picked Hanna out of the whole class. But she went and followed Aria to the bathroom. Ezra set his class some work and let his mind wander into horrible places. He imagined how much stress Aria was going through and what would happen if anyone found out about them. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But he wasn't sure if it would be alright. Aria never returned to class after that and neither did Hanna. Ezra didn't mind because he knew she needed someone. A friend.

Free period was next and the four girls were going to the brew for lunch and they'd return to school after. Aria was happy to have some free time with her friends but at the same time she knew she'd have to tell them Ezra was the father and she wasn't sure how they'd take it.

They had all ordered their coffee and the brew was nice and quiet— everyone was in work or school so it was nice. Aria liked the quietness and was hoping no one would bring up the baby.

"So when are you planning on telling us who the father is?" Hanna asked. And Emily put down her magazine and Spencer put down her textbook.

All eyes were focussed on Aria and her palms became extremely sweaty and her heart sped up real fast. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell a soul. Not even if you think I'm in danger or he's wrong or anything. It's my business and it's up to me what I want to do and if I need to do anything." Aria clarified.

The four girls nodded for her to go on. They all told her she could trust them and they wouldn't tell a soul.

"The father is Ezra." Aria whispered hoping no one would hear them.

"What? Who's he?" Hanna spoke up. With a confused expression.

"Ezra Fitz. Mr Fitz." Aria told them.

"What? Aria please we can go to the police together we can stop this." Spencer spoke and Hanna agreed.

"Guys it's not like tha..." Aria said as they spoke over her.

"When did this start? How many other people is he abusing?" Emily question.

"I can't believe you let him do this. And didn't tell us." Spencer said.

"No it's..." Aria tried to speak again but they talked over her again.

"Guys!" Hanna screamed. She obviously noticed Aria was trying to explain. "Listen to Aria."

The girls settled and all looked at Aria. "I met Ezra before school started and we've been together ever since. I only slept with him once and he didn't pressure me. Actually I pressured him into doing it. Please he's not a rapist or a pedophile. He's sweet and kind and he loves me. And I do too. You can't tell." Aria explained.

"How stupid are you getting involved with a teacher?" Spencer asked. "And having unprotected sex. He is just as stupid."

"It wasn't unprotected we used a condom but it must have ripped." Aria swore. It was true.

"Okay. We all need to calm down." Hanna said. "Does he know your pregnant?"

"Yes. And he isn't exactly happy but he said he loves me and we will get through this. Together." Aria told them.

"Really?" Emily asked.

Aria explained everything until the girls understood. It took a while but they finale agreed not to tell and not to treat him different. They went back to school and carried on as normal. Aria dreaded the end of the day because she knew the girls would have more questions and she had to talk to Ezra about keeping the baby or not.

"Who was that?" Emily asked Aria as her phone beeped and she was typing a reply.

"It was Ezra. Kasey is going over to his apartment and he wants me to go over." Aria to them.

"Kasey? As in your niece?" Hanna asked.

"Yes that Kasey. Ivy went to school with him and they are kind of close. She knows about us." Aria smiled.

"Ezra is friends with your sister?" Hanna asked.

"Yes and she's totally understanding about it. She promised not to tell my parents and I use her as an alibi if I'm going over to his." Aria confirmed.

"Are you serious? You have the best sister. Melissa would freak and totally tell my parents. Are you going over?" Spencer asked, shocked.

"Do you guys mind I have to go over and discuss the baby. I have been avoiding it and I can't leave it to late and I want to see Kasey I haven't seen her in like a week." Aria asked.

"Sure but call us later and maybe we can meet up or something. We all need to come to terms with what's going on." Emily asked.

"Yeah I will." Aria said as she got in her car and drove away.

She was excited to see Kasey. Kasey was seven and very smart for her age. She lived with Ivy her mom and Wren her dad. Wren used to date Spencer's sister and he kissed Spencer once or twice but he was now settled down with Ivy. Ivy is three and a half years older than Aria. She had Kasey very young but the family came to terms with it. This is what scared Aria about telling her family she was pregnant they would all be so upset especially since Aria knew to be careful because of what happened to Ivy. They wouldn't be expecting this from Aria until she was at least thirty.

As Aria pulled up to Ezra's apartment and walked up the stairs as the lift was usually to long to wait for her stomach started to turn. She felt sick. Not physically sick but mentally this was the moment she had been avoiding for ages. Aria didn't want to discuss the baby with Ezra she was hoping if she ignored it it would go away. She knew is wasn't realistic but she still hoped it. Just as she knocked at the door it swung open.

"I need your help!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is kinda short sorry. Hope you enjoy and thakyou for any mistake.**

* * *

Aria stepped into Ezra's apartment asking him what was wrong. Kasey was standing beside the couch crying. She was very pale and had vomit all over her. The place smelled disgusting and there was sick all over Ezra's sitting room rug. Kasey stopped crying when she saw Aria. But she didn't move or smile, she just stood there.

"What happened?" Aria asked Ezra as she walked over to the closet to get more towels.

"She said she wasn't feeling well and got up to go to the toilet and she got sick. I tried changing her but she won't let me." Ezra explained.

"Okay well you clean this up an I'll sort her out. Does she have any pyjamas with her?" Aria asked as she walked over to Kasey and took her hand and led her towards the bathroom.

"No but I have a key to Ivy's apartment I can go up and get some stuff." Ezra explained as he cleaned up the rug.

"Yeah babe that's fine. If you need me I'll be in here." Aria said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"I want my mama." Kasey cried.

"I know baby girl but your mom is going to come and get you later. I promise. Are you okay?" Aria asked as she got a face cloth and put it under the tap water.

"No I think I'm going to puke again." Kasey said as she held her hands over her mouth. Aria grabbed the bin and held it for her. Kasey got sick twice and then told Aria she wanted to go asleep.

"Okay you can go asleep after you have a real quick bath. Now lift your arms up so I can take your shirt off."

Kasey looked at Aria and shook her head. "No it's okay I don't need a bath I can just get changed when I go home.

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't like people seeing me naked either but it's me aunty Aria." Aria told Kasey.

"I'm not embarrassed." Kasey lied and lifted her arms.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret will you promise not to tell anyone. Not even mama?" Aria asked as she started undressing her.

"Okay but only if it's not putting someone in danger." Kasey said very questioningly.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

"I'm going to have a baby." Aria explained trying to distract her from feeling sick.

"Really I'm going to have a cousin?" Kasey asked excitedly.

"Maybe. I'm still in school and nobody can know about the baby so I might give it to a family that can't have children." Aria said.

"No you can't do that what if they hurt her?"

"They won't. Now can we get you washed and then you can go to sleep?" Aria asked.

"Okay." Kasey yawned and got into the bath.

While Aria bathed Kasey and Kasey sat there tiredly, millions of things were going through her head. If she was going to go through with adoption or not. It seemed like the best choice but she knew it would be hard to carry a baby in her stomach for nine months and then just give it up. Abortion seemed easier but she knew it wasn't right. To kill your baby like that. And she knew Ezra wouldn't agree. But adoption would be so hurtful and heartbreaking. As she sat there it was the only thing going through her head until Kasey spoke up.

"I'm going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone."

"Okay I promise I won't tell a soul." Aria said in reply.

"I asked mamma to have another baby and she said no so I wished on the stars and asked god and now your having one." Kasey confessed.

"Well your mommy will have another baby just not at this moment. I'm really sorry if I don't keep the baby. But you will get cousins sometime." Aria smiled.

"I changed my mind, I think the family that get your baby will be very lucky and very happy." Kasey said.

"Thank you Kasey I hope the baby goes to a lovely family too." Aria smiled. In that moment Aria decided that adoption was the best option and was going to talk about it later with Ezra.

Aria dried off Kasey and got her into her pyjamas. Once she got some medicine Ezra brought her to his bed and tucked her in. Kasey fell asleep instantly. Ezra asked Aria about the bath situation and Aria explained.

"I told her about the baby." Aria said.

"Oh really and what did she say?" Ezra asked.

"She was happy until I told her my decision."

"And what is your decision?" Ezra asked again.

"Ezra I'm really sorry but I can't raise a baby and you can't be in its life so I have no other option but to settle for adoption." Aria explained.

"What? And you just decided on this without me?" Ezra asked hurt fully.

"Ezra I'm the one who has to carry this baby for nine months and if I was to keep it I would be the one to have to raise it by myself and miss out on the rest of my life. Once my parents know they will agree with me. It's the best decision." Aria said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What if I quit my job and we can run away somewhere nice we can raise this baby together?" Ezra questioned.

"No," Aria breathed, "No Ezra I can't run away and I can't have this baby and I can't keep it. It won't have a good life or know its grandparents. It's mean Ezra we can't do it and I won't do it." Aria said, her tone a little louder than usual.

"Please Aria. Don't give the baby up." Ezra pleaded.

"I'm sorry but I've made my decision." Aria cried.

Ezra looked down at his hands and Aria thought he was crying. He avoided eye contact when he said, "Get out." As he pointed to the door.

"Please Ezra I'm so sorry but I have to do this please?" Aria pleaded.

"Get out and don't come back. If you don't want to keep the baby and I don't get a say then I don't want to see scans or watch it grow inside your stomach and then give it away to some stranger. I don't want you to be in my life anymore." Ezra said the last sentence quietly.

"I'm sorry." Aria said and then left. Once she was out of sight Ezra broke down crying. He hadn't cried this hard since his parents got divorced. But now he was heartbroken.

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes ill update on friday maybe! thank you and love you all!


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and here's an update sorry I couldn't update yesterday.**

* * *

Ezra woke up the next day on the couch. Ivy had called late last night to say she was coming to pick up Kasey but Ezra said she was asleep and that she could stay so she slept in his bed and he stayed on the couch. He stood up and stretched out his back. He had a pain in his neck the awkward position he had slept in.

It was 7:30 on a Friday morning and he had classes and Kasey had school. That was if Ivy would send her since she was sick last night. Ezra was still fully dressed and he went and woke Kasey up. He carried her up to Ivy and Wren's apartment since she complained about being too tired to walk. She was small for a seven-year old and carried no weight. Ezra let himself in with his own key he had in case of emergencies.

"Ivy get up you have work and Kasey has school." Ezra announced as he turned on the bedroom light. Wren had a shift this morning so Ivy would have to get Kasey ready for school. Ezra placed Kasey on the bed and told her to bounce. Ivy took a pillow from beside her and placed it over her head announcing she wasn't home. Ezra laughed at this statement cause he knew she was still asleep and didn't know what she was saying. Ivy eventually took the pillow of her head and looked up at Ezra then at Kasey and asked is she better?

"Yeah mama I'm better. Now get up I have to go to school." Kasey said as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Are you going to work?" Ezra asked.

"No, I have the day off. Kasey do you not want to just stay home with mama instead of going to school?" Ivy asked Kasey.

"No mama please I want to go to school. Please." Kasey begged.

"I never heard of a child actually wanting to go to school." Ezra laughed and Ivy joined in.

"Leave her alone Ezra she's just a baby." Ivy said.

"I am not a baby, I'm a big girl. Don't say that again." Kasey said, feeling very offended. It was funny she wanted to go to school it actually kind of reminded Ezra of Aria which made him feel sick. The whole fight last night had been horrible and today he would have to go and teach her class.

"How about you get her ready and send her up to me and I'll take her to school and you can go back to bed." Ezra told Ivy.

Ivy got out of bed and smiled. She picked up Kasey and walked Ezra to the door. "Your a doll Ezra I'll send her up once she's ready." Tara said and closed the door after him.

The car ride to school was very interesting. Kasey asked lots of question and Ezra answered them. It was the first time he had ever brought Kasey to school and it was kind of nice to feel like he had family in rosewood even though he didn't. His parents were separated and didn't live together and his mom and brother traveled a lot. He came from a rich family and his mother managed some business' and was never in rosewood. He never really got brought to school by his parents. Once they split Ezra became very responsible he felt like he needed to be there for his brother Wesley and done everything a responsible adult would do for Wesley.

"So where does your mom drop you off?" Ezra asked.

"Well I'm a big girl so she leaves be at the end of the yard and I—" Kasey didn't get to finish her sentence as the car swerved and crashed into a wall. Kasey screamed and Ezra stayed still for a couple of moments and then the car alarm went off. The whole front window had smashed in on top of Ezra and he was afraid to move.

"Kasey baby are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. Ezra I need to get out, I'm scared." Kasey cried, "are you okay?"

"Yes baby I'm okay someone will help us now. Can you get out?"

"Yes, will I get out?" Kasey asked.

"Yes you get out and wait on the footpath, everything will be fine okay."

Ezra started to laugh because he had just dodged death and Kasey was okay but most of all he was laughing because of the shock. He heard the back door open and turned to see Kasey getting out when he screamed "Kasey no stop." A car had crashed right into the left side of the car and squashed little Kasey. The door slammed shut and Kasey came flying back into the car and hit her head on the right side of the car. She let out a small whimper before she fell silent. Ezra's whole body slammed against the seat belt and fell back against his chair and he too became unconscious.

"Somebody help." A stranger screamed as she saw the accident. After several minutes four ambulances and two fire brigades came. They rescued two people from other cars and then came to Ezra's car. His car was sandwiched between a wall and a car in a sort of triangle shape. The paramedics tried to talk to Ezra and ask his questions but he was unconscious they had to take the whole side of the car off to rescue Kasey and him. Eventually they were taken out of the car after a very long careful, procedure they were on their way to hospital.

"Hello? Hi this is Dr Fred." A voice said through the phone speaker."Is this Ivy Montgomery?" The man asked.

"Hi, yes. This is her speaking." Ivy said worriedly. She wasn't sure why a doctor was ringing her.

"I'm ringing to tell you that an Ezra Fitz and a young child named Kasey have been in a car accident and are both here in Philadelphia hospital. Could you come down please and make sure we have the right people and fill out some paper work?" Dr Fred said.

"Are they okay?" Ivy asked

"Yes they are both stable but we cant give out any information until you arrive." Dr Fred said.

"Yes that's no problem at all I will be down right away." Ivy said in a state of shock and panic. Tears started to fill her eyes and she began to sob.

"I would recommend you to not drive as you're in a state of shock, maybe a close friend could get you here?" Dr Fred advised her.

"Yes I will have someone drive me thank you doctor. Bye." Ivy hung up the phone and began search for her phone and keys. She put her shoes on and just as she got to the door she notice she was still in her pyjamas. She ran back in and rang Wesley. Ivy knew he would want to know what was happening to Ezra and she knew Ezra wouldn't want his mother involved so she rang Wesley. She explained what happened and he said he was in Philadelphia visiting friends and he would be at the hospital right away. She got ready and got a cab to the hospital.

As Ivy walked into the hospital she asked where Ezra and Kasey were. The receptionist told her that Wren was already with Kasey since he worked in the hospital. Ivy decided to go find Wesley to find out more.

"Hey what did they say?" Ivy said as she saw Wesley and he got up from his seat and hugged her.

"They won't let me see him and they said he's in a critical condition but I'm to young to be told anything." Wesley explained.

Wesley wasn't just Ezra's little brother to Ivy. He was like her little brother. She knew him since she was small and always looked out for him. And she had never seen him cry since he was about nine or ten years old but now he started to cry. He was only a teenager and this was obviously too much for him. He broke down and starting apologising.

"Wesley it's okay we're not going to lose them. Ezra will be fine." Ivy hoped. She had to keep it together for Wesley he was crying so hard and it broke her heart.

Wesley and Ezra haven't been close since Ezra changed his name and decided he didn't want anything to do with their mother or her money. They always fight but no matter what they still loved each other and Wesley crying and being here now showed it. Ezra never introduced Aria to him. She knew about him and heard stories but never met him.

"I'm so sorry you should go see Kasey. Come on I'll go too." Wesley said as he started to walk.

"No Wes I want to go by myself Wren is already there. I'll come back after okay." Ivy gave him a small smile and walked away. She didn't want Wes to see her breakdown when she seen her baby girl. She had only been in the hospital five minutes and she was already sobbing.

"Kasey Kingston. I'm her mother she came in about a half an hour ago." Ivy explained to the receptionist.

The woman behind the desk looked at her computer typed something and then said "Down the hallway to the left a the nurse will speak with you." She smiled a sad smile.

"You must be Ivy?" A very young nurse said. Ivy nodded and the nurse extended her hand. "I'm Julie and I have looked after Kasey today. We have given her pain medicine and she is stable. She has woke up but it was only for a few seconds. We are monitoring her heart beat and breathing but everything else is good. Her arm is broke and her ribs are badly bruised but she will be healthy in no time." Julie smiled. "Will we go see her then? Your partner is already here."

Ivy followed and the only thing going true her mind was how stupid she was to have let Kasey go to school. Ivy wanted to give Kasey the day off and now little Kasey was lying in a hospital bed and Ezra is fighting for his life. She followed the nurse through double doors and couldn't form any words when she saw Kasey. She looked so small and fragile lying in the bed. She had tubes coming out of her nose and she had bruises around her head. Ivy broke down crying and stood beside Kasey's bed.

"It's okay." Wren said as he held her. He whispered soothing words until she calmed down a bit.

Ivy and Wren stayed the night and kept talking to Kasey. Even though she was unconscious. Two of the most important people in Ivy's life where lying in hospital fighting to get better and it killed her.

* * *

"Hi I will be your English teacher today. My name is Ms Shepard." A tall woman with dark short hair announced to Aria's English class. Someone asked where Mr Fitz was but Ms Shepard said she didn't know and she would be filling in for the next few weeks.

Aria felt sick she thought he had really left and wasn't coming back. Her eyes began to fill up with tears but she stopped herself from crying. The worst thing was she couldn't leave but she was happy it was a Tuesday and her mother worked at Rosewood High on Tuesdays and she could ask where Mr Fitz was. The class dragged in and after she went straight to her mothers class.

"Hey mom do you know where Mr Fitz was today, he wasn't in." Aria said checking her phone for any missed calls or messages from him.

"Oh sweetie he was in a car accident this morning and is in a critical condition but don't go telling everyone because it's a private matter." Ella explained.

"What? Is he going to be okay?" Aria asked as her breathing sped up and she wanted to cry but she tried to stay calm because she couldn't let her mother know how worried she was.

"I know everyone was shocked. I'm not sure honey, can we talk later I have a meeting to go to. Bye. Love you." Ella said as she kissed her daughters cheek and left out the classroom.

**So what did you think? Please review and ill try update before New Years. Sorry for any mistakes. sorry this chapter was short and there wasnt much Aria. thankyou x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. And thanks for the reviews, sorry if some of you didnt think it was realistic and that some of my story is annoying. can you please tell what you thought was annoying? **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. sorry for any mistakes and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Two days had past and Aria was just getting by with the information her mother was telling her on Ezra. Her mother hadn't been in school the last few days. She had been in the hospital with Ivy and Kasey. Aria wanted to be there with them too but her mother wouldn't allow it. She had to stay in school. She wanted so badly to visit Ezra but she knew the risk. The risk of getting caught by other teachers visiting him. And it wouldn't have made a difference he was unconscious and they weren't on good terms. Aria had text Tara to see how Kasey was cause she heard Kasey had woken up and was on the mend she also asked about Ezra but never got a reply.

The last two night Aria cried herself asleep and couldn't help but let her mind wander to horrible places. She couldn't imagine life without Ezra but they were the things she dreamt about. Aria hadn't slept good and only went to three classes in the last two days and skipped the rest. She was so stressed about the whole thing and knew it wasn't good for the baby so she tried to relax and not do to much. Mostly Aria wasn't going to visit him because she didn't want to remember him if anything happened, lying in a hospital bed with broken ribs and tubes coming out if his body. She probably wouldn't recognize him with all the bruises and cuts on his face. She wanted to remember him as the beautiful, alive, passionate, loving man he was.

It was Friday and Aria woke up the same way she had the last few days. Tired. She got ready for school and skipped her first two classes. While everyone was in class she was in the library. Some other people were there too because they had free period but it was mostly empty. As she sat reading To Kill a Mockingbird she heard two teachers talking.

"They think Ezra Fitz isn't going to make it. He's in such a bad way and machines are keeping him alive." A mans voice said. It sounded like Mr Crow to Aria but she wasn't sure since she hasn't shown up to his class the past few days.

"I know I heard. So young he had so much going for him. Very sad." The librarian said back. "Will we have to start looking for a full time teacher to take over his class?" She asked.

"Yes but it's too soon to tell his classes so keep it between the staff for now. I'm sure Mrs Montgomery could take over his class maybe that will get her daughter to show up to more of her classes. Have you seen Aria lately?" The man asked the librarian.

"Yes I have she's always around here. She is probably here now."

Aria couldn't see the teachers talking because she was behind a book shelf sitting in the floor, but once she heard them say that she picked up her bag and left the library and went straight to the bathrooms and began to sob. Ezra was dying and there was nothing she could do about it and she was carrying his baby. Once she got herself together after crying she went home and decided to skip the rest of the day. When she was home she began reading To Kill a Mockingbird for the like millionth time. Every word she read another year fell to the page. She read the whole book in an hour and then opened the book Ezra had given to her and wrote 'when you need to leave Rosewood, Ezra' in it and just kept tracing those words on the page as she cried and she knew she couldn't give this baby up. It was a part of her and Ezra and she knew it was what Ezra wanted and in her heart she wanted it too. Aria knew it would be hard to raise a baby by herself and she knew how her parents would be very disappointed but she also knew her friends would be there for her and she didn't care if she had no one to help her. She would always have this baby... She would always have a part of Ezra with her.

Aria looked down at her stomach and lifted her shirt to see that her stomach was still flat and she didn't have a bump, even though she didn't have a bump she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her stomach and for the first time and she talked to her baby. "It's okay baby. You're not going anywhere. I will raise you and tell you all about your daddy. And daddy will be so proud of you. He will always look down on you from heaven and he will guide you and keep you safe. No matter where he is he will," Aria choked up trying to finish her sentence, trying not to break down again, "...he will always love you no matter what and just because you can't see him doesn't mean he's not here." Aria said sobbing.

* * *

_Aria woke up, as usual her stomach was getting big, it had been three months since she had found out Ezra was dying. They had to turn off the life machines two days ago because Ezra was making no recovery. It must have been the hardest thing his family had to do. It was Ivy's decision because he wasn't close with his family. But she let the family have input and they decided it was the best thing to do, they decided it was better to but him out of his pain. Aria never went to visit him she eventually stopped crying herself to sleep and never regretted her decision not to go see him. She stopped skipping classes and if she ever had anything on her mind or missed Ezra she would talk to her baby. Aria now had a nice little, neat bump. She hadn't told her parents about her pregnancy and was hiding it under baggy cardigans and loose dresses. But no one seemed to notice._

_Today was Ezra's funeral. It was a Thursday. Aria as well as her whole school and Ezra's family and friends would all be at the funeral. She dressed in a short black dress with black tights, black high heels and a long, baggy, black cardigan to cover her bump. She knew the day would be hard watching lots of people who didn't even know Ezra go to his funeral, most of them wouldn't even listen to the mass or what his family would say about him. They probably wouldn't shed a tear. Aria knew she would have to be strong and if she does cry not be overly emotional. It would make people think. Aria made a promise to herself that she will not break down. She will be strong and smile. She will be grateful for everything she has and not depressed because of what she does not have. She will be happy and grateful for all the memories she had with Ezra. The good ones and the bad. Today will be hard but she will get through it and she will remember that while she sits in the church or when they put the casket into the ground that Ezra will always be beside her from now till when she has the baby till when she dies. And than she and Ezra will both be there for their child. Always._

_She arrived at the church with her parents, Mike and her unknown baby. All the school children's parents, teachers and students sat at the back of the church. All of Ezra's close family and friends sat at the front. It made Aria sad that she had to sit at the back because she should be at the very top of the church because she was probably one of the most important people in the church and if she wasn't the baby she was carrying was definitely the most important person in the church to Ezra._

_Once she sat down everything turned to slow motion and she started breathing really heavy. Everybody was filling in the church and it was the biggest crowd she'd ever seen at a funeral. Everybody was shaking hands and whispering. She could have sworn her baby was kicking her and she hadn't felt it kick yet. It hurt slightly and it's supposed to. Sarah had told her about when the baby kicked and she said it does hurt a little but it's not that painful. Since it was the first time it happened, Aria jumped and grabbed her stomach. Then she smiled._

_"Aria sweetie are you okay?" Ella asked as she touched her arm._

_"Yeah mom I'm—" Aria's chest was tightening and her mother was looking at her funny. Aria thought her mother was talking backwards and looked at her confused._

_"Honey I asked if you were you okay?" Ella asked again and this time Aria understood._

_"I'm okay. Is it very warm in here?" Aria asked trying to catch her breath._

_"No honey if your warm take of your cardigan." Ella said._

_"No mom I'm going to go out side and get some air." Aria said and went outside. The place was spinning and there were black dots in her vision._

_"I'm okay. Just breath." Aria whispered to herself. "It's okay."_

_She went back into the church and listened to the mass. Once it was over she went to the cemetery. The whole school didn't go nor teachers or parents just Ezra's close friends and family. Aria told her parents she was going to Spencer's house. The cemetery was quiet and secluded. Once Aria saw Ezra's gravestone she broke down crying. She never imagined going to Ezra's funeral. She imagine they'd grow old together and get to live their life together and both die together when they were old. Once everyone left the cemetery Aria sat down at Ezra's grave and cried for a while. She talked to Ezra. And told him all about her life now and why she didn't visit him in the hospital, how her appointments about the baby were and how much she missed him. She knew she couldn't live without him._

* * *

**Ill let you all decide what that last part was and you will find out in the next chapter maybe? Please review and i hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the shortness next one will be longer.**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update, enjoy.**

* * *

Aria woke up in her bed in a state of sweat and panic. She was fully dressed and couldn't remember what happened the day before. She was wearing her black dress, shoes, tights and her baggy cardigan. She couldn't remember anything. She looked down at her stomach and it was flat. She had no bump. She remembered having a nice little, neat bump, but now her stomach was flat. She looked at her phone and it was Saturday, but Aria could have sworn it was Thursday yesterday. She remembered crying. Then everything came flowing back. About Ezra dying and the funeral and the baby. She got up and went downstairs.

"Mom what did we do yesterday?" Aria asked.

Ella looked at her daughter puzzled. "You went to school and I went to work. Why?"

Aria laughed. "I was just making sure I had the right day." She laughed again as if she was joking.

"And you skipped more classes." Ella said. "Sweetie why are you doing that? Are you being bullied? You do seem upset lately." Ella asked.

"No mom I'm not being bullied. I'm just tired lately. I promise I'll catch up on the work and go to all my classes." Aria lied.

"You better because your teachers are not happy and if you do it again I'll ground you." Ella smiled. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh it's nothing. I'm going to get ready I told Hanna I'd go over." Aria said as she took a slice of toast.

"It must have been a dream." Aria thought to herself._  
_

Aria got ready and went to visit Ivy she needed to know how Ezra was from someone other that her mother. She hadn't seen her sister in the last few days and now that she knew Ezra's death was a dream she needed to make sure it didn't happen. It was hard enough living through it in a dream she wouldn't be able to in reality.

Aria arrived at Ezra and Ivy's apartment building. She brought lunch for Ivy and herself. She knew Wren was with Kasey in the hospital. "Hey." Aria said shyly as Ivy opened her apartment door.

"Aria!" Ivy's eyes became wide as she opened the door and then they turned soft and then they turned to anger.

"I came with lunch." Aria motioned to the food in the bags. "And I'm so sorry I didn't get in touch earlier."

"Come in." Ivy said as she stepped aside to let Aria in.

They opened the food and made small talk.. They ate quietly for the first ten minutes until finally Ivy spoke." Why didn't you call or come to the hospital."

"I was scared. I am scared. I'm he's going to die and I cannot watch him die." Aria said tears filling up in her eyes. "I cannot watch the love of my life and the father of my unborn child die. I don't want to remember him in a hospital bed with broken ribs and bruises. I want to remember the spark he once had." Aria bawled.

"Your pregnant?" Ivy asked.

Shit. Aria thought. She slipped up. Aria didn't want Ivy to find out like this. Aria nodded. "I don't know what to do. I'm too young to have a baby, mom and dad will kill me and what if my baby doesn't have a father figure. Kasey has Wren." Aria explained between sobs.

Ivy stood up and hugged Aria. "It's okay. I will help you. Ezra is not going to die. Do you hear me? He is not going to die. He's strong the doctors say so." Ivy told her trying to make Aria believe. "You haven't told mom and dad?" Ivy asked.

"No. They can't find out, not yet." Aria said, still crying.

"I'll help you tell them. We can do it today." Ivy said.

"No. Please Ivy I'm trusting you, no." Aria begged. "I have to leave. It was a mistake coming here. I shouldn't have told you. Please don't tell please." Aria said collecting her stuff and exiting the apartment.

"No Aria don't leave." Ivy tried but it was too late Aria was already out the door.

Aria went straight to the bookstore. It was the only quiet place she knew and on a Saturday it would be empty. It was empty. Aria sat herself down with The Great Gatsby and a coffee. She had read the book before and this time she wasn't reading it she was just scanning the pages, instead she was thinking. Thinking about how much she missed Ezra and about how much she wanted him back.

* * *

About a week later Kasey was let out and was doing great. She was a little shook up and it took her a while to come back around to her normal self but she was out of the hospital and back at home. Aria didn't visit because she still hadn't spoken to Ivy. She did however see Kasey when Ella was minding her for a couple of hours one day.

Three weeks went by before Aria finally heard news from Ivy. Her sister had finally rang her once there was a change in Ezra. Ezra had woken up. The doctors slowly took him off some of his medication and he had woken up. He didn't need a life support machine or tubes to feed him anymore and he was a bit better. He had a badly fractured arm and bruised ribs. His legs were very badly bruised but he could still walk. He had had a concussion but everything was looking up for him. Ezra wasn't going to die. He was going to be okay. He would need help at home and he wouldn't be able to go back to work for two or three months but otherwise he was great.

Now Aria was ready to visit.

On Monday after school her mother gave her a lecture on skipping classes and stuck to her word on grounding her. And of course it did happen again and Aria was grounded for two days. Ella had her on lockdown. It was horrible she had to go straight to school with Ella and straight home with Ella. And if she skipped again she would be grounded for an extra day. Her phone was taken away too and she was only allowed make a certain amount of calls and they were being monitored so she couldn't call or text Ezra. She also had a doctor's appointment and knew she would have to ask one of the girls to cancel it for her. It was Tuesday and her appointment was on Wednesday.

Aria got up as usual and got ready. She was now just over 6 weeks pregnant but her bump was still pretty small, at the bottom of her belly it was hard and the top was normal. She didn't feel pregnant she just felt bloated. Aria had experienced morning sickness but she mostly got it at night. She had asked her doctor for prenatal vitamins to help and they did a little, but not much.

The school drive was awkward like most days. Ella asked her how she was doing in school and Aria answered with "fine". Ella also decided to ask her about why she hasn't been eating lately.

"It's nothing. I eat at school I swear." Aria said. Everything her mother made to eat made Aria feel nauseous. Before she was pregnant her mothers food was always so tasty and inviting. Now it was just disgusting.

"Okay. I hope you are. Your not a big girl Aria you need to eat you're a teenager and it's not healthy you skipping all these meals, especially since what you're going through." Ella said, her eyes focused on the steering wheel.

"Excuse me?" Aria asked feeling very anxious. The first thing that came to her mind when Ella said that was the baby.

"Well you need to look after yourself. You need to be healthy if your going through this huge change. It's not just going to go away, you have to learn how to control it." Ella replied.

Aria just looked at her mother vaguely. Did Ella know about the baby. Did she know who the father was?

"Honey if your periods are irregular and you're not feeling your best lately you need better eating habits." Ella smiled. "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Oh," Aria let out a huge breath as relief ran through her body. "Yeah mom I will."

Once they got to school they went their separate ways. Aria went to find the girls and Ella went to her classroom.

"Hey guys I need a favour?" Aria asked. The girls nodded. The bell rang and Aria dragged the three girls into the bathrooms. She checked the three cubicles before speaking. "I have an appointment tomorrow and I'm grounded and I need your phone." Aria smiled. "And Ezra woke up." She hadn't told the girls he had woken up yet but now seemed like a good time, she knew they'd help her find a way to see him.

She explained everything to the girls and they were really understanding. They cancelled her appointment and scheduled it for another day. They came up with a plan on how Aria would visit Ezra. Aria would tell a teacher she wasn't feeling well and they would send her home. Then she would go see Ezra. She would use Emily's name instead of hers so her mom would never find out and if they found out about Emily they could say she was bringing a present to Mr Fitz from the class. It was simple really.

Everything went smoothly and Aria got out of school. Her mom told her to go home to bed and Aria agreed only she left out the part of seeing Ezra first. She was on her way to the hospital in no time. When she got there Aria walked straight up to reception and signed her name as Emily Fields. The receptionist pointed her toward two double doors that said ICU on them. This was it. This was the first time in four weeks she would actually see him. And Aria was nervous. She never really got nervous especially when it came to Ezra but now she was. She looked at her reflection in the window of the door to make sure she looked appealing. Little did she know Ezra wouldn't care what she looked like.

Aria walked through the doors and a nurse said Ezra had just finished getting washed and was being dressed and to wait until she was called. It scared Aria to hear Ezra incapable of washing or dressing himself and that nurses had to do it. Once she was called she walked to the end of the hall and into one of the rooms. Ezra was behind a curtain. The nurse went to pull the curtain back when Aria whispered.

"Stop. Does he still... Is he... Will he look like himself?" Aria asked, scared of what she was about to see.

"He looks exactly how he did before. We are looking after him. It's okay to be scared, he's fine." The nurse said warmly touching Aria's arm. Aria nodded and the nurse pulled back the curtain. Ezra's eyes were closed and he didn't open them. The nurse walked over to him and touched his arm. His eyes opened and he looked at her. She told him he had a visiter and left. Aria was shocked when she saw him. He didn't look that bad. He had some cuts on his forehead and cheek but that was all. She couldn't see anymore of his body and tried not to wander what bruises he had under his pyjamas.

"Hey." Aria said warmly, slowly walking towards Ezra. He didn't reply he just looked at her. "How are you feeling, you look great." Aria tried again but Ezra still didn't reply. Aria stopped talking and looked down at her feet willing herself not to cry.

A few moments passed before Ezra spoke. "Why didn't you come sooner." He said vaguely. Aria couldn't read if he was angry or sad. He looked emotionless.

He was not happy to see her. After all this time she decides to come now. Was he not that important to her unconscious than he is conscious? He waited patiently for her answer but it never came. "I don't want you here.." Ezra said quietly.

"Please Ezra don't do that." Aria begged.

"Please leave Aria I'm tired and I want to rest." Ezra asked again. The nurse came in and started doing something with one of the machines beside him. "Nurse could you ask this girl to leave please." His tone was definite and it made Aria sick.

"I'm sorry but Ezra is not feeling up to visitors right now. Maybe you can come back in a few days." The nurse said leading Aria out of the room. "He will be discharged on Friday if everything looks good. Don't worry he's just tired and still getting used to things. It will be fine." The nurse smile warmly and walked away.

As Aria was walking out looking at Emily's phone. She had turned it off going into the hospital and now she was turning it on. She had two missed calls and three messages—they were all Spencer. Spencer wanted to know how everything went. Aria replied "fine" but didn't go into any detail. Her visit with Ezra was not fine. It couldn't have went any worse. They didn't talk and she didn't get to explain herself. Aria never got to tell him about keeping the baby or how much she missed him. As she was texting she bumped into someone when she looked up it was a tall teenage boy.

"I'm sorry." Aria said as her eyes found the boy's. They looked very familiar and very beautiful. Aria smiled and he smiled back.

"No it was my fault, wasn't watching where I was going." The boy motioned to his phone.

"Same." Aria laughed. "Well. Bye." Aria said and walked away. The boy walked too and Aria turned around once more to get a better look at him and when she did he had already turned to look at her. She laughed awkwardly and kept walking. Who was that boy? Little did she know he knew exactly who she was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thank you for all your reviews. Ill update soon. Please review. Sorry for any mistakes. X**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was actually shorter but i added chapter 10 to it to give you more to read its not the best im sorry but if i didnt update now i probably never would. Please review and thank you for all reviews ill update on thursday or friday.**

* * *

It was a few days past and Aria still hadn't sorted things out with Ezra. It was Thursday and Aria was just feeling down. Lately when she was down she put on one of his t-shirts and just lie in them breathing in his scent but today when she put it on the scent was gone. It had been worn off and the t-shirt smelt like her. It was raining and the weather was horrible. Aria wasn't in the mood for school and wanted Ezra's t-shirt to smell like Ezra so she went to the one place she would find that. Ezra's apartment.

It was cold and empty. Not exactly empty but lonely. It looked like no one had come in days. Aria thought Ivy would have come and checked up on the place but it didn't look like it. Aria went straight to his drawers and took out a t-shirt. She slipped off her clothes and was left just in her panties before slipping the t-shirt over her head and crawling into Ezra's bed. The bed hadn't been made and it was left exactly how it was left when Kasey slept there. Aria crawled into the bed, beneath the covers and got comfy. She lay there and tried to take in every moment she had in his apartment because once he was home she wouldn't be able to do it. It was Wednesday and Ezra was home tomorrow. She would stay here tonight and get up early tomorrow and leave before he was home.

A couple of hours later Aria woke up to rustling at the door. She sat up in the bed and wondered who it was. Ezra wasn't supposed to be home till tomorrow. The front door opened and she heard two voices.

"You okay man." A mans voice asked. Aria could tell he was young just by his voice.

"Yeah. Stop asking. I'm good." This voice was familiar and Aria knew who it was on the first word.

"Let's just get you to bed and I'll get the rest of the stuff." The boy's voice said.

"Shit." Aria cussed herself. Why did I have to come over now. She jumped out of the bed and went for the bathroom door when they suddenly walked into the bedroom and seen her.

"Aria?" Ezra said shocked to see her.

"Aria?." The younger boy said taken in her appearance since she was only in Ezra's t-shirt and panties. The younger boy who Aria assumed as Ezra's brother smiled nodding at her appearance like the stupid teenager he was.

"Wes go get the stuff from the car." Ezra told him.

"Dude introduce me." Wesley said back.

"Dude, keep walking." Ezra said back his voice a bit edgy as he slapped his brother across the head for looking at Aria the way he did. Wes complied and left out of the bedroom. "Aria what are you doing here?" Ezra asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you would be here. You were meant to be home tomorrow and I just borrowed this t-shirt and I'm so sorry." Aria said as she pulled on her jeans and turned to the wall as she slipped the top off and put her clothes back on.

"Aria calm down." Ezra said as he touched her cheek. "Can you stay so we can talk?"

Aria nodded. "You really want to?" She asked.

"Yeah I really want to. Let me just send Wesley home and I'll be back." Ezra said as he left the room and Aria sat on the bed.

Aria sat waiting nervously as Ezra went to send Wesley home. She recognised Wes from the hospital that day. She wondered what she'd say to Ezra and what he'd say. Mostly she wondered would he forgive her and would they get back together.

"Hey." Ezra sat on the bed. He looked straight into Aria's eyes but she looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Ezra. I wanted to visit but I was scared. I was afraid I'd lose you and if I went to visit you my memories would always be of that. You stuck in hospital bed. I heard people talk in school and they said you weren't going to make it. And I cried so much and I was so afraid of loosing you. I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have been afraid but I was. I didn't want my baby growing up without a father." Aria said as a few silent tears ran down her cheek.

"All I wanted was to wake up and see your face Aria."

"I'm sorry. I can't take it back but we can move forward and learn from our mistakes. Please Ezra forgive me." Aria begged.

Ezra smiled back and asked "Your keeping the baby?"

"Ezra I'm sorry I didn't let you give your say. But I'm growing to love this baby. And I will learn to manage and raise this baby." Aria said waiting for his reaction.

Ezra's face broke out into a huge smile. It was the goofiest grin Aria had ever seen. "We're going to be a family." Ezra hugged her and it felt so good to be back in his arms.

"I missed you so much." Aria whispered into his ear.

They pulled back from the hug and Aria smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I'm tired but will you stay?" Ezra asked. Aria nodded. "Nice t-shirt." Ezra said motioning to the one Aria had been wearing which was now in her hand. Ezra left to tell Welsey to go home before coming back into the bedroom.

Aria slipped back off her clothes and crawled into the bed with Ezra. He soon fell asleep and she lay snuggled into his chest tracing small circles on his skin. Maybe things would be okay.

Next morning Aria rang her mom and told her she would be in school late and that she was in Ivy's apartment. Her mom was mad and told her to hurry to school or she'd be grounded again. Ella didn't know Ivy and Aria were fighting and Aria planed on keeping it that way.

"Ezra I have to go to school." Aria said as she shook Ezra awake.

"What why? Can't you just stay off with me." Ezra said sleepily.

"No my mom wants me in school. I'll come by late I have to go get clothes from one of the girls. Ring me if you need anything I might drop by at lunch." Aria said running out of the bedroom.

"Okay. Love you Aria." Ezra shouted.

"You too." She called back.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Aria explained to Ms Shepard. "I have a note." Ms Shepard nodded an Aria handed her the note. Aria had written it herself but she could pull off her mothers signature pretty well.

"Okay sit down please." Ms Shepard told the Aria and carried on with her English class. She gave them work and left the class.

"So Aria what's this about you and Mr Fitz?" Noel Kahn asked Aria. Noel Kahn was a dick. He was sly and cocky and always knew stuff he shouldn't. Noel was popular because he was a jock and threw great parties.

"Excuse me?" Aria asked trying not to seem to shocked.

"Your not hooking up with him?" Noel asked with a smile. He knew the answer but wanted Aria to say it.

"No." She lied. "That's disgusting. Who said that?" Aria laughed trying to seem calm about this awkward and very dangerous situation she was put in.

"Just something I heard. Calm down Aria it's not true right?" Noel asked smiling. It wasn't a happy smile it was a dangerous smile.

Aria nodded and turned back around. How did he find out. The rest of the class went by slowly and Aria couldn't wait to get out. Once she was out she walked straight towards the bathrooms when Ella stopped her.

"Where are you off to? Come on you have history with me next." Ella linked arms with Aria and Aria didn't protest she just went to class with her mom and tried to listen. Noel sat right behind her and she could hear him whispering about her the whole time and laughing too.

"What is wrong with you?" Aria shouted when she turned around.

"Excuse me?" Noel said innocently.

"Aria." Ella shouted, as her daughter had just screamed at another student.

"Mom." Aria shouted back.

"Aria." Ella said again this time it was because Aria had called her mom instead if Ms.

"Outside Aria I need to talk to you." Ella said and walked out of the classroom. Aria packed up her stuff while the rest of the class quietly giggled except for Spencer and Emily. Hanna wasn't in that class.

"Aria what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this. It's not like you to shout like that." Ella explained.

Aria started to reply when a wave of nausea came over her and she knew she was going to be sick. She grabbed her mouth and made a run for the toilets. Ella followed her. Aria locked the door of the cubicle and puked a couple of times.

"What's wrong." Ella asked.

"Nothing mom. I wasn't feeling well and took it out on Noel. Can I just go home and apologise tomorrow?" Aria asked.

"Yes. But if you keep getting sick I'm bringing you to the doctors. You haven't been yourself lately and you're looking a bit washy." Ella kissed her forehead and said, " I'll see you later. Love you."

"Yeah sure." Aria said and walked out.

Aria went to Ezra's place as had promise him to drop in and now she could spend the rest of the day with him. She was happy too. Aria had missed him so much and she got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about him. It was silly since she was so comfortable around him but he still made her feel like a little giddy girl who had a crush.

"Hey Ezra?" Aria said as she walked into his apartment and took her jacket and shoes on.

"I'm in here." Ezra shouted from the room.

"What are you still doing in bed? It's late." Aria asked. Ezra was usually the person to be up really early and washed and dressed not still in bed.

Ezra gave Aria a tight smile. "I can't get up." Ezra laughed.

"What why?"

"I'm in pain." He laughed again but it was really to cover up his pains and embarrassment.

"Come here." Aria said and hugged him. "How about we get you up and I'll run a bath and get you your medicine and you take a long warm bath and get back into bed?

"No Aria I can't. I won't be able to get out. It's really sore to move." Ezra explained. "I'm hopeless." Aria could see he was embarrassed by this but didn't say anything.

"No you're not. Come on." Aria helped him sit up and then get off the bed. They made their way to the kitchen and Ezra sat down with the help of Aria.

Aria got him his medicine and a glass of water and he took it and lay down on the couch while Aria ran the bath. Once the bath was ready Aria helped him into the bathroom and he was feeling a little better since the medicine was kicking in.

"Babe I can do it. You can wait outside." Ezra said once Aria went to lift his t-shirt.

"No need to be embarrassed Ezra. I've seen you in more ways than one." She smiled.

Ezra shook his head. "I'm not embarrassed I just have a lot of bruises and I don't want to scare you." He explained. He really didn't want her worrying.

"You won't. It's okay Ezra. I know you don't want me worrying but I am going to worry." Aria smiled.

Ezra nodded and sat down on the edge of the bath while it still filled. Aria carefully took the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it over his head. He winced slightly. And the bruises were horrific and made Aria want to cry. But she didn't and knew she had to stay strong. She dropped the t-shirt on the floor and carefully took his pyjama bottoms off and underwear. She helped him into the hot water. Ezra winced again but soon relaxed and lay his head back and closed his eyes. Aria put bubble bath into the bath and started rubbing his shoulders. She didn't talk she just rubbed his shoulders and chest in a massaging way. His breathing got heavy and he was nice and relaxed. Aria used a sponge to wash down his body while he lay motionless. After about a forty minutes Ezra opened his eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled. His eyes not fully open.

"Your welcome." Aria smiled back, she helped him out of the bath and he put on some underwear and pyjama bottoms and went back out and lay on his bed.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as she lay beside him.

"Yes I feel a little better after that wonderful bath." Ezra whispered.

"Good." Aria whispered back and kissed his arm. Ezra's eyes closed again and she started kissing from his arm all the way up to his shoulder and back down to his chest. Soon she kissed him all over and made her way up his neck and finally after plenty of kisses she kissed his lips. They kissed her back softly at first but then more lovingly and wanting. She missed his kisses and kissed him back just as wanting. His tongue slipped across her lip asking for entrance but she pulled away afraid it would lead to something more and afraid of hurting Ezra.

"Let's just rest." She whispered. Ezra nodded and closed his eyes again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviews mean a lot also sorry for mistakes. Next chapter is more exciting x**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter sorry for the wait, thanks for the reviews x**

When Ezra woke up the next morning Aria was gone and the side she had been asleep on was cold. He was feeling better and had more strength. He walked into the kitchen and on the breakfast bar was a letter that Aria had written.

Ezra, gone home to change I have a doctor's appointment and thought if you were feeling any better you could come? I'll be back soon. Aria.

Ezra smiled of course he wanted to go and he didn't care if he was still in pain or if he felt like shit. He was definitely going. Ezra got into the shower and got ready. Just as he was putting his shoes on Aria came in.

"Hey." Aria said she put her bag and keys onto the kitchen counter.

"I'm nearly ready. I'm feeling much better." Ezra half lied.

"Are you sure? I don't want you straining yourself." Aria told him picking up some magazines and putting them in their place.

"I'm fine Aria and I probably shouldn't admit this but I'm really nervous." He told her truthfully.

"Me too. Let's just get it over and done with." Aria said and grabbed his hand and they both walked out of the apartment building.

Once they arrived Doctor Jude brought them in right away.

"Hi Aria. How are you doing?" She asked once Aria was seated.

"Good yes thank you. This is my friend," Aria said motioning towards Ezra, "Wesley Fitzgerald."

They had decided in the car to introduce Ezra as Wesley a close friend, just in case anyone found out or if questions were asked as to why her teacher was there.

"Good to have extra support from friends." Dr Jude smiled.

The appointment went fast. There were no scans done just a normal checkup. Aria was still too early to see anything. Doctor Jude had scheduled her 3 month appointment and off they went.

"That went well." Ezra said once they were in the car.

"Yeah?" Aria asked as a question even though it was more of a statement.

"Yeah." He answered. "I just know are baby will be beautiful." Ezra spoke.

"You haven't even seen him or her yet." Aria laughed.

"No, but I think it will look like a mixture of the both of us." Ezra smiled.

"You're crazy." Aria laughed again, this time harder.

"I love to see you smile." Ezra said before leaning in for a quick but romantic kiss. Once he pulled back Aria leaned in again and kissed him just because she was happy and because he was hers.

"Let's go home." Aria smiled again and put her seat belt on.

* * *

"So what are you going to tell your parents when you start showing?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know. Once I tell them they'll have me on lockdown. If I can keep it a secret for long enough I can keep seeing you and just carry on with my life. But if I tell them soon I probably will never see you again." Aria stressed.

"I know. Hopefully you won't get too big too quick and we will be able to keep the baby a secret." He smiled. "Who are you going to say the father is?"

"I'll tell them what I told the girls. I got drunk at the Kahn cabin and slept with some guy. Can't remember his name or what he looked like." Aria replied looking at her hands. "They will have already lost their respect for me once I tell them I'm pregnant, after that I don't think it can get any worse." Aria began to cry. A few tears ran down her face.

"You are really strong Aria. I hope you know that." Ezra told her.

"Please Ezra don't give me praise. I'm seventeen and pregnant with my teachers child. I'm a mess."

"Well I don't think you are. I think you very strong and put together and beautiful." Ezra said brushing her hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful and to see her cry made Ezra's heart-break.

"Thank you Ezra. I don't think your half bad either." Aria spoke her words just slightly louder than a whisper.

Ezra leaned in and kissed her slowly at first. She kissed him back with more force, more energy. Soon he was on top of her and pulling his navy t-shirt over his head. Aria kissed down his neck trying not to think about his bruises. He went for her top and she gladly let him take it off. They kept kissing for a few moments the kiss increasing in speed and force. Ezra's hands traced down her waist to her jeans.

"No stop." Aria whispered her hand following Ezra's to stop him.

Ezra's hands kept going and he began to open her belt. Aria tensed and broke away from the kiss. Ezra didn't realize what she was implying and started kissing down her neck. "Please Ezra." She whispered. He didn't stop and a few tears ran down her cheek. "Ezra, Ezra you're going too fast.

Ezra used all his power to pull away from her body and put himself back together. "Oh Aria I am so sorry." He looked at Aria and her body slightly shook. "I shouldn't have done that."

Her kiss wasn't like the usual ones. It was full of lust and want. But Ezra realized that kiss was a lot more innocent than he thought.

Aria began to cry. Not just a few tears, she began to cry hard. Finding it hard to catch breaths between her massive sobs. She knew how hard it must have been for Ezra to stop and she had to remind herself that he did stop.

How could I have been so stupid, Ezra thought to himself. Aria is upset and confused and he tries to have sex with her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Aria wiped a few stray tears from her cheek and said, "It's okay. I shouldn't have kissed you like that." She looked at Ezra and he hung his head in shame. "You stopped when I said. It's okay." Aria said this time reaching her hand out to give Ezra reassurance.

Ezra looked up relief flowing through his body. In those few moments he had waited for her to reply he thought she was never going to forgive him. He could have raped her. He could have sexually abused the one and only person he loved.

"I know we have done it before but sex is a big thing to me Ezra and I don't want it rushed or when we're high on emotions and problems. I want it to be loving and beautiful like the first time."

"Me too. And it will be. But what happened is not okay. What if I didn't stop Aria? What if I kept going?" Ezra spoke. Each word slowly breaking his heart.

"But you did. And I forgive you." Aria hugged him.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"You too." She whispered back. They lay in silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

"You know I've never met your brother." Aria whispered.

Ezra didn't answer and sighed.

"Do you not want them to meet me?" She asked again feeling hurt.

"No. I mean I don't want you to meet them." Ezra sighed. "Aria my mom's not a very nice person. All she cares about is her money."

"Does she know about me?" Aria asked.

"Of course she does. Can we talk about this later?"

"Does Wes?" Aria asked again.

"Yes. Can we please talk about this later?" Ezra begged.

"Sure." Aria replied still not sure if he was telling the truth.

They had talked about his family before but never to the extent of planning for Aria to meet them. She knew Ivy had met them once or twice. Not his Dad, just his Mom and brother. Aria wanted to meet his Mother but at the same time she was super scared. Meeting his Mother meant making a good expression, which was even scarier since she was still only a teenager and that she was carrying his child. They knew they had to wait till Aria's parents knew about their relationship first but it was still something Aria wanted. And she didn't understand why she hadn't met his brother yet. He was Aria's age and used to be close with Ezra. She had seen him once or twice but never had a conversation with him. Aria couldn't help but feel that Ezra was ashamed of her and she was willing to do whatever she needed, to make that change.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been a while. thanks for the reviews x

Aria came out of her bathroom and touched up her makeup. She had gotten sick for the third time that day. But she just assumed it was morning sickness. She put more lip gloss on and walked downstairs to have lunch.

"Want some salad Aria?" Ella asked as Aria. Ivy, Kasey and herself sat in her kitchen eating lunch.

"No thanks mom." Aria half smiled. She was now 4 weeks pregnant and her cravings were weird. One thing she couldn't stand was salad. It made her feel physically sick.

"Why don't you like salad anymore? It was your favourite. Is it because you,re" Kasey said but was cut off by Aria.

"Yeah, my salad I had in school had a fly in it. It turned me off." Aria lied. She thought Kasey was about to spill.

"No I was going to say-" Kasey was cute off again by Ivy.

"Eat up babe your dads coming to see you up soon." And Kasey went on eating. Aria and Ivy gave each other a knowing look that Ella didn't catch.

"I'm going shopping later mom, can you watch Kasey?" Ivy asked Ella.

"Was I not invited?" Ella asked. The two of them used to always have shopping trips together.

"Em...well...maybe I have to get certain presents. Christmas is next month and you know how I like to be organised." Ivy lied. She was never organised which made Aria laugh and Kasey joined in.

"Oh you're getting organised? And I can't Ivy I have places to go." Ella smiled. "Sorry. And sure I'm taking Kasey on Wednesday and Thursday remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well I'm not taking her with me." Ivy said spooning a fork full of salad into her mouth.

"Why can't I come mommy." Kasey asked.

"I have to get your present silly." Ivy tickled Kasey and she giggled.

"Can you mind her Aria?" Ella asked. Ella didn't know that Aria and Ivy still weren't on best of terms after Ivy wanted to tell about Aria's pregnancy.

"No mom I can't I have plans with Hanna." Aria said.

"Oh that's nice." Ella smiled.

"Just ask Ezra." Aria said.

"That's a good idea. I'll text him now." Ivy replied looking at her iPhone.

"Aria don't call him Ezra, call him Mr Fitz. He's not your friend." Ella gave out.

"I know mom. I would never say it to him." Aria defended.

"It's easy to make a mistake." Ella explained.

"Trust me mom she wouldn't make that mistake." Ivy laughed. "Ezra says yes it's no problem and to drop her off whenever."

"I feel bad for him a single man who lives alone and has no plans for the day. I wonder if there's anyone we could set him up with." Ella wondered.

"No grandma I think he has a girlfriend right Aria?" Kasey said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh Kasey stop being nosey. Let's go get you ready your dad will be here soon." Ella said and the two left the table.

"You need to sort her out." Aria whispered.

"Shut up Aria, you told her." Ivy said and left the table.

* * *

Aria left her house and went to Ezra's she hadn't seen him in the last three days and she missed him. And she was craving water melon and knew he'd have it.

"Hey?" Aria asked once she let herself in.

"Hi, how was lunch?" Ezra asked.

"It was okay. You even came up in our conversation my mom was wondering if you were you dating." Aria laughed.

"Oh and what did you say?" Ezra laughed nervously.

"Oh Kasey answered and said I think he has a girlfriend right Aria. I don't know where she's learning the stuff she says I think it's Mike and she nearly spilled I was pregnant." Aria explained and caught Ezra's frightened look. "Don't worry she didn't."

"Good. Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling her." Ezra sighed.

"Stop worrying it's fine." Aria laughed.

"Well how about a lazy day tomorrow you, me and Kasey?" Ezra smiled.

"Can't I'm going shopping with Hanna. Do you have ice?" Aria asked looking in Ezra's freezer.

"Yeah why?" Ezra asked confused.

"I'm craving ice. Where's the watermelon." She asked. Her cravings were so strange.

Ezra handed her the watermelon and took some ice cubes and placed them in a glass.

"Hmmmmm, this is so good." Aria ate.

Ezra laughed and wrapped his arms around her very small, not noticeable bump.

"No babe stop. I feel fat." Aria told him still eating her watermelon.

"Aria, you're not fat you're pregnant." Ezra said putting his hand over her bump.

"Please Ezra stop." Aria demanded. He stopped and looked at her annoyed.

"I'm not allowed touch my girlfriend or her bump. I haven't even seen it. Please Aria can't I just see." He begged.

"Ezra you're not the one who is carrying a baby, whose clothes don't fit, boobs feel like bowling balls and can't stop eating. I look like a whale." Aria shouted. Once she was done she started crying. "I'm tired of this babe."

"Let's rest." Ezra said as he lead Aria to the bed. He knew she was stressed and hormonal. He took her coat and boots off and lay beside her in the bed. "You don't look fat and if your boobs are growing that's a plus for me." He smiled hoping Aria would return the gesture. When she didn't he said, "I think you look beautiful."

Aria smiled knowing how hard he was trying to cheer her up. She smiled and took his hand placing it on her small growing bump. "Thank you." She said and fell asleep.

"Thank you." Ezra whispered back.

* * *

"Does it fit?" Hanna asked Aria standing outside of the dressing rooms.

"No can you hand in the next one?" Aria asked. She was trying on bras because all her bras were becoming too small.

"Does that one fit?" Hanna asked as she waited.

"Yeah. I'll get one in black and nude." Aria said taking it off.

Once she was ready they went and purchased the items. The two bras came to 40 dollars.

"How are you affording these?" Hanna asked.

"I have savings. Not a lot but I need to get used to spending money. The next few years of my life will be costing me a lot of money." Aria replied truthfully.

The next few months wouldn't be cheap but the money had to be spent and she couldn't rely on Ezra. So far she hadn't taken anything from him except his food which wasn't much compared to hospital appointments which she insisted on paying.

"Aria you know I can help you out. You just need to ask." Hanna told her.

"No Han I'm fine. I need to start figuring stuff out and stop relying on everyone else." Aria said.

"Yeah. I guess I know how you feel. You're scared?" Hanna said.

"Yeah I am." Aria agreed. They shopped for a little bit longer before Hanna spoke again.

"How's everything at home?" Hanna asked.

"My mom and dad still fight a lot. I still blame myself. If I had of just told her the truth she wouldn't have read that letter and found out. I should have just told her and she wouldn't have been so mad. Things would have been better and—" Aria was cut off.

"Aria stop. Your dad shouldn't have cheated. It was his fault. And if your mom leaves him she's right. He deserves this." Hanna snapped. Hanna had gone through something similar with her family.

"I know. Maybe they should just end it once and for all. Once they find out I'm pregnant they'll kill each other and me."

"Don't worry Aria I'm here I promise." Hanna said and hugged Aria.

The rest of the day went well and Aria went home to find her parents fighting and Mike in his room listening to music.

"Have you eaten?" Aria asked Mike.

"No, I might sleep out. You should too. They haven't stopped all day." Mike said not looking up from his laptop.

"No I'm going to stay in do you want to order pizza maybe?" Aria asked.

"Sure. I'll stay in too." Mike half smiled.

"Hey do you want some watermelon?" Ezra asked.

It was lunch time and he was in his class. Everyone was in the cafeteria but the food made Aria feel ill so she decided to sit with Ezra instead of staying in the library by herself.

"Aww babe. You got me watermelon in school?" Aria asked. It was really sweet for Ezra to bring some in.

"Yeah. Here?" Ezra handed it to her.

She started eating and conversation was flowing nicely. If anyone was to come in they could just say Ezra was helping her with an essay. Aria put the watermelon down and looked up at Ezra.

"You okay?" He asked. Aria nodded but didn't answer. She smiled and then threw up on herself. Ezra jumped up from sitting on his text.

"Oh my God why did I just do that?" Aria asked herself out loud and then threw up again.

"Babe what's wrong?" Ezra asked and he tried to comfort her.

"I don't know but I didn't even think I was going to get sick." Aria said and then began to cry. "Why did I just do that? I'm such a dope. What's wrong with me?"

"Aria it's okay. Maybe you're just coming down with something. You're pregnant so your more immune to stuff. Come on let's get you home. I have a t-shirt in my car you can wear home." Ezra said taking tissues and wiping the sick off the table.

"I can't stay home I just need to change and come back. You don't need to do that." Aria said referring to him cleaning the puke.

"Aria stop. Let's just get you home to bed and I'll ask the janitor to clean this up. Here's my keys I'll follow you out." Ezra said as he handed Aria the car keys and left.

Aria got up and took her cardigan off. Once she was outside she threw it in the rubbish bin. She then took Ezra's top and put it on.

"You okay?" Ezra asked walking towards the empty car park.

"Ezra what if I get sick in the car?"

"Aria trust me I don't care. Come on I have a plastic bag in the trunk now get in." Aria complied and got in.

"Aria you can't come back to school." Ezra said as they drove. Aria hadn't been sick since the classroom.

"I have to. If my mom finds out I'm sick again or ditching she'll be worried and she has enough on her plate. Anyway it's just pregnancy sickness right?" Aria asked slightly worried.

"Yeah it must be but really if you don't feel well I'll give you a note to say you could leave so you won't get in trouble. Promise me that if you keep getting sick you'll come to me?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I promise."

They arrived at Aria's house and she ran in and changed when she came back out her eyes were slightly red and Ezra knew she had been crying.

"You okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah Ezra I'm fine stop asking." Aria snapped. Ezra knew this was all getting too much for her.

Ezra didn't reply instead he sighed loudly and looked at his lap.

"Aria I'm not letting you come back to school. You can go back inside or you can come to my apartment but I'm not allowing you to come back to school today."

"Excuse me?" Aria asked. "This is not your decision. It's mine." Aria said loudly.

"Aria if you come to school I'll send you home and say you were misbehaving or sick in front of everyone or I could just give you a note now and show it to your teachers and you can go home to bed." Ezra said.

"You wouldn't do that? You wouldn't embarrass me in front of my class." Aria shouted.

"I'm sorry but you need to stay home."

"I'm—" Aria puked again this time slightly into the bag. She didn't speak after that she just got out of his car and walked back inside her house. Ezra left and went back to school.

Once he was back in his freshly cleaned classroom he took out his phone and texted Aria.

I'm sorry Aria. I didn't mean to be mean. How are you feeling I'm really worried?

He waited a while but she didn't text back and soon his class filled with students that he had to teach. After ten minutes he was over worried about Aria and felt sick. Why hadn't she texted back? He set his class work and took out his iPhone again. This time instead of waiting for Aria's reply he Googled 'is it normal to get morning sickness throughout the day in your second trimester often?' He clicked into the first link and it said its normal and if she's getting sick repeatedly throughout the day to go to your midwife or doctor and they can put you on medicine for it. Then he clicked into the second link and it said it wasn't normal at all and it could mean there's something could be wrong with your baby or the mother. Ezra broke out in a sweat, he needed to hear from Aria. Once class was over he rang her and she picked up on the second ring.

"I'm not talking to you." She said.

"Aria I'm sorry but I really need to know how your feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine I haven't gotten sick since. It's just morning sickness." She laughed. "It's really a stupid name for it."

"Are you sure because I read online that—"

"Oh Ezra don't read things online they are always the worst case scenarios. Don't believe a word they say. I can just get meds to make it less often." She told him.

"No Aria are you sure?" He asked still worrying.

"I promise I have my 3 month check-up and I'll tell Sarah, my midwife and she'll prescribe something. Don't worry I'm fine and I'm having some lovely watermelon at your place." She told him.

"Oh so you weren't talking to me but you went to my apartment to eat my watermelon?" He laughed.

"What do you expect I'm pregnant and broke. Where else would I get it from." She said sarcastically.

Once she hung up she put down the phone and started to cry. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her but she definitely didn't want to worry Ezra


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait put heres a new chapter hope you enjoy xx**

"Good morning Aria, Wesley." Sarah greeted them. Ezra went under his brothers name again as they didn't want people knowing.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Aria looked at Ezra before answering.

"I've been having a lot of pregnancy sickness. Like I can't keep anything down." Aria spoke truthfully trying not to worry Ezra.

"Is that so? Has this been happening for a while or just recently." Sarah asked.

"It's been happening for a while." Aria said avoiding eye contact with Ezra. She had told him it only happened twice or so but know he was hearing the truth.

A truth that was ghastly for both Ezra and Aria. A truth that Aria didn't want to abide by herself.

"Okay well lets do some tests, measurements and then we'll see if we can give you something for that sickness. It's most likely nothing to worry about but after the tests we will be able to tell." She smiled. "Don't worry. I will be right back."

"Aria why didn't you tell me?" Ezra asked angry. He was looking straight at her, his eyes cutting through her skin waiting for her to come in contact.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want you worrying and I might have been in denial. It's okay she said its most likely nothing." Aria said.

"What if it's not Aria." Ezra said panicked. "I think I'm going to be sick." He said. He was being dramatic but if anything could be wrong with this baby or Aria it could corrupt his life forever.

"Calm down. It's fine I promise." Aria spoke holding his hand.

"Aria promise me from now on you'll tell me this stuff. It's our baby Aria, you have to tell me if you're not feeling well or if you're tired or hungry or even happy. I need to know. Promise me?" Ezra asked.

"I promise." Aria said.

The nurse came back in and done some tests. She took the baby's heartbeat.

Aria recorded it in her iPhone so she could listen to it again and again. It came in at 152 heartbeats per minute.

"That's amazing." Ezra said.

"It is isn't it. Now Aria everything looks great and I'm going to give you Navees they help the sickness. Just make sure your eating from all food groups especially if your not keeping anything down and plenty of fluids. Here's your prescription and if these don't help come back to me, you'll need to be put on a drip." Sarah smiled. "Have a good day. She greeted them out. She didn't suspect a thing about Ezra and everything went to plan.

"Okay so we'll stop and get this prescription and then we'll go back to my place." Ezra smiled.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Em... Ezra could I have a loan of money to get these. I'm kind of broke at the moment. I promise I'll pay you back. And it won't hap—"

"Of course Aria. See this is what I want. I want you to ask me for money. You don't need to pay me back either this is my responsibility just as much as I'ts yours." He said taking her hand in the middle console of the car. Her skin was soft and he rubbed his thumb back and forward over her hand.

"I know. I just don't want to have to rely on everyone else." Aria confessed. She couldn't rely on anyone else, she needed to be prepared for what was to come.

"I know babe but you're just too damn independent."

"Ezra." Aria said shyly.

"Aria, I'm here for you and you can rely on me." Ezra smiled.

"I know." Aria smiled back. "And I'm so thankful to have you."

"Me too." Ezra leaned over and kissed her. "What else do we need to get?"

"Just the prescription." Aria said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

"So itchy." Aria said, itching the side of her stomach. Ezra looked at her worried and Aria said. "It's just because my bellies growing." And her smile turned into a goofy grin.

"Oh you're happy about it?" Ezra asked laughing. Only recently she was so cautious about how she looked.

"Yeah. Just a little bit. I guess I'm excited to have a little bump instead of just looking fat."

"You don't look fat. And I'm excited too." Ezra smiled. "Are you sure there's nothing you need?"

"No," Aria said thinking about it. "Actually can you ask do they have this special bio oil you rub on your stomach and stuff for stopping stretch marks and helps itching." Aria said. "I'll pay you back." Aria said.

"It's fine I can get it." Ezra said getting out of the car and letting the door shut behind him.

When Ezra came out of the drugstore he looked like he was going to throw up.

"We have to get out of her." Ezra said putting the care into reverse.

"Why? What's wrong?" Aria asked.

"I'm nearly sure I just seen Noel Kahn. He's in your class?" Ezra said.

"Yeah, yeah he is. He's trouble Ezra. He said some stuff before about us. Us together." Aria said. "I didn't tell you before cause it didn't seem like much but if he seen us together I'm in trouble."

"What? You should have told me. He didn't see me don't worry." Ezra said.

"Good and I'm sorry but I didn't want you worrying. It's fine he's just an ass. Let's just get home." Aria said looking out the window. This was a conversation she didn't want to have with Ezra. She thought he'd leave her, get scared and back out of the whole situation.

"You should have told me Aria." Ezra said annoyed.

"Oh so I was just supposed to turn around and say 'hey Ezra you're my teacher and Noel your student thinks we're sleeping together.' Yeah I don't think so." Aria snapped.

"But you could have warned me what if he saw me buying stuff for a pregnancy. How could you be so... so child..." Ezra mumbled not finishing his sentence.

"So what Ezra? So childish." Aria shouted.

"God Aria I wasn't going to say that." Ezra stopped talking because he was lying and he knew Aria knew he was lying too.

"If I'm such a child you shouldn't have slept with me. You're a grown man and you had sex with me. You got me pregnant." Aria screamed. "Stop the car Ezra."

It hurt to hear him say that. It was like being stabbed in the back. He was her best friend and best friends don't stab each other in the back. She felt sick, she felt alone.

He didn't stop and kept driving until finally Aria unbuckled her seatbelt and he pulled over. She turned to look at him and he thought maybe she wanted to talk.

"When I tell my parents I don't know who the father is it won't be because I don't want them to hurt you it will because I don't want you in my baby's life." Aria turned to the door and got out.

"You don't mean that Aria." Ezra shouted after her but it was too late she had already slammed the door and started to walk in the other direction. Ezra didn't go after her he thought she needed some time to breathe. He kept telling himself that what Aria said she didn't mean and then drove off.

Once the car was gone Aria broke down crying. She tried her hardest not to cry but it was no good. Tear after tear rolled down her face as she wiped them off quickly before people noticed. She pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello? I really need to talk."

Aria walked up the steps of the building that was all so familiar. At this moment she wished it wasn't so familiar just like it was her first time going to visit Ezra and she didn't know which way to go. When she knocked on his door, biting her lip waiting for him to answer.

That had been back when her life had been a mess, when Meredith, a student of her fathers had shown up to Ella's art gallery. That was the start of her mother and fathers fighting. Before that they wouldn't talk. Things only got worse from there, her parents split for a while but her mother soon moved back in. Life was hard and she never could think straight.

As she walked down the corridor and past Ezra's apartment she thought about all the times she tried not to cry in front of him and how he was the only thing that made her smile. He was the only person who took her mind away from her worries and to this special place where there was only the two of them, no parents, no worries.

Now anytime she looked at Ezra it reminded her of her baby and her parents finding out and how they've been fighting again. She wanted to go back. Aria just wanted to go back to when they were just two people who kissed in a bar and hid out in his apartment. Why did she have to have sex? Her life was ruined and she was always crying or throwing up or lying and it was all started to catch up to her, she wanted it to stop.

**Hope you enjoyed. it wasnt the best but i just wrote something to give you all. So who do you think Aria is gone to visit and who do you think was in the wrong? Ezra for calling Aria childish or Aria for not telling him and walking away? please review and sorry for any mistakes xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT IM GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY UP IN THE NEXT 4 OR 5 CHAPTERS**

Ezra pulled into his parking spot and immediately dialled Aria's number and waited for her to pick up. He needed to know she was safe. He now regretted driving away and leaving her on the footpath. The day had started so smoothly and now it was a mess.

Beep "you have reached my voice mail sorry I must busy, leave a message." Aria's voice said.

"Hey Ar, I'm really worried and we need to talk. I'm just stressed and tired and took it out on you. I'm sorry and I love you." Ezra said and the phone beeped again signalling it was finished.

Ezra smacked his hand against the steering wheel and dialled again. "Please answer, please answer, please Aria, please answer." He kept repeating to himself.

"I'm sorry too." Aria said once she answered the phone.

Ezra sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "I'm so sorry Aria. I guess I'm just tired and stressed and I took it all out on you. I really am sorry." Ezra said through the phone.

"I know and I didn't mean what I said about the baby. I would never do that to you unless you. I really am sorry." Aria said back.

"I know. Are you home?" Ezra asked.

"No. I'm in Ivy's." Aria replied.

"Yeah? Can you come over?" Ezra said.

"No babe, I'm going to stay here a while and then go home. I'm gonna go. Okay?" Aria replied.

"Okay bye?" Ezra said.

"Bye." Aria said quietly.

"I love you." Ezra said.

"You too." Aria replied. And the line went dead.

Aria stepped into the sitting room and took her shoes off. The day had been hectic. First it was good and then the fight with Ezra and the appointment and walking back to the apartment. She was absolutely drained and needed a good few hours of steady sleep. Something she hadn't been having the last few days. She needed a break from Ezra tonight.

"Is it okay if I crash here?" Aria asked Ivy.

"Yeah, but your sleeping on the couch." Ivy smiled.

"No mommy she can sleep with me, my beds too big anyway." Kasey piped up.

"Yeah, I can sleep with Kasey." Aria smiled and leaned over to Kasey. "We can have sleepover."

Kasey's eyes lit up and a big grin spread across her face. She nodded and said, "I'll go pick out a DVD." And ran off.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ivy asked handing Aria a cup of tea and sitting beside her on the couch.

Aria sucked in a breath and looked at the tea in her hands. "I never said sorry at lunch the other day. I want to apologise for not coming to visit or for appreciating everything you've done for me. Ivy you're the only one that's been there for me and when you wanted to tell mom and dad I felt like the world was collapsing around me." Aria exhaled and waited for Ivy's reply. She waited a few moments but it didn't come. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything."

Ivy took a drink from her tea and looked up at Aria with her green eyes.

"It's okay, I forgive you. I remember what it was like when I found out I was pregnant. I thought my life was over. I imagined going into the bathroom and swallowing a bottle of pills. I know it was dramatic but I was such a wild teenager and I didn't really care about telling mom and dad it was more about my friends and how they'd stop being my friends once they found out I couldn't drink or sleep around anymore. It was stupid and I wouldn't change Kasey for the world." Ivy confessed. "They weren't real friends and least you have some. Real friends I mean."

"Ivy why didn't you ever tell me. I would have been there for you." Aria said.

"Well you are now and I'm here for you. Don't do anything stupid, I'm here for you." Ivy said and put down her tea to give her a hug. "I missed you."

"Yeah me too and Kasey." Aria smiled. "Will Wren mind if I stay?"

"No. It's not up to him. It's up to me." Ivy laughed. "And Kasey is so excited we can't kick you out now."

Aria laughed and drank more of her tea. The rest of the night went well Kasey played in her room while Aria and Ivy caught up. They talked about the baby and how Ezra and she were keeping it and how they would tell Ella and Byron the father was. They also talked about Aria's appointments. They watched TV and soon Wren came in. He was Ivy's boyfriend well more like sole mate. They weren't married and he had never asked because Ivy was very clear that she didn't want to get married. It was sad because he was Kasey's biological father but he wasn't on her birth certificate.

"Hey ladies." Wren said in his British accent, walking through the door.

"Hey." Aria said and smiled.

"How was work babe?" Ivy asked getting up to greet him.

"Long shift." he replied.

They kissed and he excused himself to go see Kasey and have a nap till his next shift.

"You're so lucky." Aria said.

"What? Why." Ivy asked.

"You have a nice home a loving boyfriend and a beautiful daughter." Aria said.

Ivy's apartment was a lot bigger than Ezra's; it had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One was for Ivy and Wren, one for Kasey and one for storage. When Ivy found out she was pregnant she knew it was Wrens but she had slept around so they had to do tests but Kasey was his. They ended up working things out and now were a happy family.

"Aria, you have Ezra and he loves you, soon you'll have a little baby and everything will work out and you'll have a happy family soon."

"I hope." Aria said. They heard footsteps and seen Kasey running out of her bedroom.

"Come on its getting late and I want to watch 'The Princess and the Frog.'" Kasey said smiling.

"Okay Kasey you go and get into your pyjamas and I'll give Aria some pyjamas and she'll be right iIvy said and kissed Kasey on the head. The little girl ran off in the direction of her room.

Ivy gave Aria pyjamas and she went and got into bed with Kasey to watch the film. Kasey fell asleep within moments but Aria carried on and watched the film till the end. She always loved Disney films when she was a kid and she couldn't wait to watch them with her soon to be born child.

Aria woke up to find a note from Ivy saying herself, Wren and Kasey had gone out to have breakfast and she could make something if she wanted.

Aria went to the fridge to discover it empty the coffee maker was empty too. Shit no coffee? Aria thought. She grabbed her clothes and shoved them in her bag, slipped on her shoes and left the apartment still wearing her pyjamas. She made her way down the hallway and down to that all too familiar door, bent down to get the key from under the mat and let herself in. The blinds were still closed and lights still off. So this is how it felt to be Jenna, Aria thought. She couldn't see anything. She put out her hands and slipped off her shoes trying to be quiet, so not to wake Ezra. She felt around till she reached his coffee table which she knew was near his couch. Two more steps and "Shit." Aria screeched out in pain.

Ezra immediately jumped and switched on the light beside him. "What are you doing?" He asked his voice groggy with sleep.

"I was trying to find the bed in the dark, but I hit my toe off that stupid couch." Aria replied.

"Trying to find your man in the dark?" Ezra asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Ezra I was trying to go back to sleep I didn't care if you were there." Aria said cheekily.

Ezra laughed and pulled back the covers. "Well are you coming?" He asked.

Aria smiled and got up to join him in the bed. She cuddled right up next to him and he pulled the cover over her and wrapped his arm tightly around her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked laughing.

"I like your smell." He smiled his eyes still shut.

"You're crazy." Aria laughed. "Now stop sniffing me.

"You're beautiful and fine."

They lay in silence and Ezra watched as Aria played with a piece of her hair.

"What?" Aria asked as she noticed him staring.

"Just thinking." Ezra replied still staring at her.

"About what?" Aria questioned.

"When I first met you." Ezra said.

"And what about it?" Aria asked again.

"How I honestly didn't know you were going to be this important to me." He spoke softly.

Aria smiled and said. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

He smiled and she leaned up and kissed him.

It was a nice kiss. A kiss that said thank you and I love you all in one. Full of trust and forgiveness.

They broke away and Ezra said "let's go back to sleep I sleep better when you're here."

"Yeah me too." Aria said and closed her eyes.

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day x**


	14. Chapter 14

Update as promised

Aria was just about 6 months pregnant and she now had a round bump that was getting harder and harder to hide. She liked her bump now, it didn't look like fat it was round and she had grown to love it as Ezra had just as much. She didn't care about letting Ezra see her swollen belly or letting him touch it. She knew it was time to tell her parents before they found out themselves. Aria tried to spend as much time away from them so they wouldn't pick up and little things like eating habits or the clothes she wore.

She stayed in Ezra's most nights although her parents thought she was staying with Ivy. She was sure Mike knew she was pregnant but didn't say anything, no point in bringing something up if he didn't want to. It was hard in school, she wore baggy clothes but she knew people had ideas. Most thought she was just getting fat, but she was afraid some students new she was pregnant. And she was afraid her parents would find out off someone else.

Aria had just woke up and turned to look at Ezra, he was asleep his soft snores filling out through the room. Aria rubbed her hand along his growing stubble, something she didn't see a lot. She leaned in and kissed him gently until he woke up.

He smiled and said. "That was nice." He turned to look at the time and then turned back again. It was 10:01 on a Saturday morning.

"Today is the day." Aria said softly. "I probably won't see you except for school and that's no good." She frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? We can always just come out with it, I can quit my job or we can elope." Ezra said.

"No Ezra, I'm going to stick to the plan. Its fine they can't keep me closed off from the world forever. I'll come visit all the time. I can just say I'm going to visit Ivy." Aria said and rubbed his stubble again. "I promise babe it will all go fine." Aria said and got out of the bed she went and jumped into the shower leaving Ezra with his thoughts.

This would be the last morning they'd spend together. The last morning they'd wake up beside each other, spend breakfast together, and share kisses. After this they wouldn't be able to spend days together in Ezra's tiny apartment or just be hidden away. Just the three of them. After this everything would change for Aria, her life would be a mess and she would have to be a lot stronger in school.

Once Aria was out of the shower they ate breakfast and made small chat. Both of them trying to cherish the last few hours they had together once they were done Aria casually got up and walked to the door where she stopped.

"So this is it. I'll see you on Monday so?" Ezra asked following her to the door. Aria nodded and looked down nervously. "Remember if you can't talk to me talk to Ivy and she'll tell me."

"I know babe. Don't worry, they won't kill me." Aria laughed.

"I know, and remember what we said. The baby's your decision."

"And yours." Aria smiled.

Ezra took a deep breath and opened in arms. Aria entered and they stood embraced for a few moments.

"Remember I'm always here okay. I love you." Ezra whispered.

"Yeah." Aria replied she looked down and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," Ezra said. "You'll get through this. You'll come back. I'm going to be here. I promise."

"Yeah." Aria nodded and then left through that all too familiar door and down the stairs. Gone and not sure when she would be coming back.

Dinner was fast. Byron, Ella, Mike and Aria sat around the table eating pasta. Ella and Byron didn't speak they were obviously fighting and Mike didn't try speaking in case he said the wrong thing which led them to fight.

"Thank you." Aria said as her mother collected the plates and brought them to the kitchen. Once she came back and sat back down, Aria knew it was her time to speak before they all left the table.

Aria cleared her throat and said. "I have something I need to tell you guys."

Everyone looked at Aria and Mike looked like he was going to die.

"What's wrong Aria?" Byron asked.

"I'm not sure how to say this but when I do I'm sorry and if I could change it... I..." Aria stopped talking because it was a lie if she could change it she wouldn't; she was actually excited to have her baby.

"What is it?" Ella asked getting impatient. She had never been the patient type.

"I'm pregnant." Aria said out and waited for their response. For a moment it was quiet and then Byron let out a roar.

"You are joking right? Aria that is not something to joke about." He screamed.

Aria didn't say anything. She looked at her father then to her mother and then back to her father.

"I'm sorry but I'm not joking." Aria said and waited for her mother to say something. Anything she just wanted her mother to speak.

"You silly child. You stupid little...little...slu." Byron stuttered. "Who did this to you?" He screamed.

"Aria I think you should go upstairs." Ella said. Out of all the things she could have said she told her to go upstairs. Aria just wanted her to stick up for her.

"Little what?" Aria screamed back. "Little slut?"

"Aria goes upstairs." Ella repeated.

"What are you saying?" Byron asked Ella angrily. "She's pregnant; my sixteen year old daughter is pregnant. Who did this?" Byron asked.

"I don't know." Aria cried.

"Byron stop! This is not the way to fix this." Ella said.

"Fix it?" Aria shouted. "You can't fix this. I'm pregnant not broken."

"What do you mean 'you don't know?'?" Byron asked. "Where you raped?"

"No I wasn't raped." Aria screamed back.

"Mike go upstairs." Ella said but Mike ignored her while Byron carried on screaming and Aria screaming back.

"Stop!" Ella screamed and everyone went quiet.

"How far are you along?" Ella asked.

"I'm...I'm nearly 6 months." Aria said still crying.

"What? You're six months and we're only finding out now? How are we supposed to get rid of it now?" Byron asked which made Ella gasp.

"You can't make me do that. You're a dick." Aria sobbed quietly.

"Aria." Ella scolded. "And how were you paying for your appointments?"

"I had savings and the girls helped. I also borrowed money from Ivy, she found out herself and I made her not tell." Aria said lying. Ezra was the person who paid for the appointments she couldn't afford.

"Who's the father?" Ella asked. It was the question Byron had been waiting for.

"I know how bad this sounds but it can't get any worse than what I tell you." Aria said and for a split second she thought about telling them it was Ezra. "It was a random at the Kahn party a few months ago. I drank too much and next thing I knew I was with a random in the spare bedroom." Aria held her head in shame as she told the story.

"Aria, how could you be so stupid?" Ella asked getting angry.

"You stupid girl, having unprotected sex." Byron said this time not so angry but annoyed and upset.

"It wasn't unprotected we used a condom it must have ripped." Aria cried.

Mike sat the looking very uncomfortable. This wasn't the usual dinner conversation.

"What are people in school going to think?" Byron asked. "What are our friends and family going to think?"

"Who cares? This is my problem and if I got this far by myself I can make it the rest of the way." Aria answered.

"Well we can set up a meeting with some adoption agencies because you will not raise this baby here and we will not support you." Byron announced.

"What, this is my baby and I am keeping it. You let Ivy keep Kasey." Aria cried.

"I thought you would learn from Ivy's mistakes but you just made worse ones." Ella said sadly.

"I hate you." Aria screamed. She got up and let a few tears role down her cheek before walking up the stairs and locking herself in her room to sob. She cried herself out and soon fell asleep. It must have been about 3 hours because when she woke up to her parents knocking at her door it were nearly 10 pm.

"We've came to our decision." Byron said walking into her room with Ella close behind.

"We are so disappointed in you Aria. You were meant to grow up and get married." Ella said and started to cry.

Those words were the words Aria dreaded to hear. When your parents tell you they're upset or mad with you, you can get over it but when they tell you they are disappointed it literally means they wish you weren't their child. Aria's heart broke and her father may have cried a little too. They were disappointed in her; they may always be for this mistake.

"I'm sorry." Aria said between sobs.

"From now on you'll go to school with Ella and home with Ella, no phone or going out with friends after school. You also need to do a lot of extra work if you want to stay caught up with your school work and maybe you should find yourself a part-time job so you can help support this baby. You're not due for another couple of months so until then you will stay here but once the baby arrives we don't know." Byron said. Aria could have sworn he rehearsed each sentence. It was like a speech.

"I'm keeping the baby." She said.

"Okay. Give us your phone and laptop we will figure the rest out after." Ella said. Aria gave the stuff up and her parents walked to the door. "We love you Aria but we just can't trust you." Ella said and cried more.

"You don't seem to hear me when I say I'm keeping this baby. I am and I don't care if you don't trust me because I haven't been able to trust you in ages." Aria said crying. "You are not good parents and I will make sure my child will never go through anything like this. My child will have better."

Ella and Byron left the room and didn't say anything else.

For the rest of the night Aria stayed in her room listening to her parents fight. It sounded bad and it was over Aria. They disagreed about what to do about the baby and started bringing everything else into it about Meredith and work and everything that had went bad in their relationship. Aria knew they were finished.

A while later Mike came into Aria's room and closed the door quietly, Ella and Byron were still screaming at one another.

"I knew you were pregnant." Mike said as he sat at the end of Aria's bed.

"How?"

Thanks for reading ill update asap


	15. Chapter 15

Next Morning Aria woke up with a major migraine and two very swollen feet. Aria had been lucky so far and had only been getting headaches but today she had swollen feet. It was a common side effect to being pregnant but it was properly one of the worst ones so far. She got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She thought about taking a quick bath but knew if she got in she wouldn't want to get out. Once she was finished she dried off and started on makeup and hair.

Aria was about to get up when Ella knocked on the door, "I was just making sure you were up. I am leaving in twenty minutes so hurry up." And then she left. Aria huffed as she remembered she had to ride with her mom this morning and home and everywhere else she wanted to go.

Aria quickly got dressed and squeezed her swollen feet into a pair of black chuck Taylor's for comfort. Today she didn't need to worry about covering her bump from her parents, but she didn't wear anything to revealing on her small growing bump.

"Morning." Aria said as she greeted her parents in the kitchen. She wasn't too happy to see them but neither were they as they didn't reply. "Okay then, I'll be in the car." Aria announced more to herself then to anyone else in her house. She made her way to her car and slumped back into the passenger seat.

"Here," Mike said handing Aria a slice of toast. "You gotta eat especially since you're pregnant."

Aria smiled grateful for her brother. He actually cared and he wasn't to mad about the whole thing.

"Are you nervous about school?" Mike asked putting on his seat belt. Ella was still in the house.

"Yeah, everyone knows now. I hate Noel so much." Aria exaggerated.

"He said Mr Fitz; our English teacher is the father." Mike laughed. "He's such a dick. I swear today in school I am going to kill him."

"No Mike...Mike stop." Aria interrupted before he spoke anymore.

"What?" Mike asked Aria.

"Don't go fighting him just ignore him okay?" Aria said. "It was some random guy at a Kahn party."

Aria looked at Mike but he didn't reply. She didn't want him going and defending her even if Noel was talking lots of shit. Because it was the truth Ezra was the father and when it comes out that Ezra is the father Mike would never forgive her for lying to him and letting get in trouble.

"Mike?" Aria asked again.

"Yeah, okay I won't go fighting him." Mike looked down at his hands and said, "Are you upset that your baby won't have a father?"

Aria looked down and lied because that was the only thing she could do. "No, I think that would just be extra drama now. But in the future I will be. When my baby asks me who their father is. Yeah I guess I will be."

"I'm here for you Aria. When Mom and Dad don't support you I will cause you may have got pregnant but you're smart and you have reasons for your choices." Mike smiled.

"Thank you Mike, that makes me so happy to hear that. "Aria smiled back.

Aria's little annoying teenage brother was not so little and annoying anymore. He had turned into a young polite man who was there for her and knew exactly what to say. He was smart with his words and she actually thought about being friends with her little annoying brother for the first time in forever.

"How did it go?" Emily asked for the three girls as they all waited for Aria's answer.

"The worst. Mom and Dad told me they were disappointed in me and took my phone and laptop and stuff off of I'm grounded and I have to go to school with my mom and straight home." Aria explained.

"And what about weekends?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know I didn't ask. We haven't talked since." Aria said with a sigh. "I haven't even talked to Ezra and half the school already think he's the father or he's in a relationship with a student what am I supposed to do?" Aria asked her friend and started to cry.

"Okay well first you need to calm down. Stress ain't good for the baby. We're going to get through this day and stay calm. We're going to ignore the whispers and once English is over I want you to go to your next class and then go see Ezra. Everyone will be at lunch or at the brew and no one will notice you're with him."

Aria nodded and slightly smiled at spencer. "Thanks Spence."

"Okay well we need to get you fixed up, come on I have make up in my bag." Hanna said which made the girls laugh and Aria smile. The girls all went their separate ways as Emily went to a swim meeting, Spencer went to her locker and Aria and Hanna went to the bathroom to fix Aria up.

School dragged and Aria couldn't wait for 4th period because that was English. She hadn't spoken to Ezra since she left his apartment and was just excited to see him. As she entered his class he smiled slightly at her but didn't make anything too obvious. She heard people whisper and she could have sworn people were staring at her but she just ignored them and told herself she was paranoid. Once class was over she rushed out, afraid Ezra would ask her to stay back. Spencer met her outside of the class and they walked together to history.

In history Aria sat down in her normal seat and Spencer sat beside her. Aria was so released to sit down she felt like her feet were bleeding. She needed to take her shoes off so bad. She couldn't concentrate in the whole class and once Ella left to go photocopy some sheets she turned to Spencer with a pleading look.

"Help me!" Aria whispered. "I feel like my feet are going to fall off and the baby keeps kicking."

"Remember what I said stay calm. Take a drink; do you have a one in your bag?" Spencer said.

"No. I just want to go home." Aria said and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm okay. I'm fine." Aria said trying to reassure herself. Spencer nodded and went back to her work. Aria did the same but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Did I hear you're pregnant?" Noel asked sarcastically. He didn't hear it he told it.

"Shut up Noel." Aria said and turned back around but Noel wasn't finished.

"So you're not pregnant?" He asked. "I heard some shit so if you're not you should go to the principal and tell them that. This kind of stuff could turn into bullying. Maybe I should go to the principal otherwise that would make me the bystander."

"Don't do that." Aria stammered.

"Why? I don't want this to get any worse maybe I should." Noel teased.

"Stop. Just stop Noel, what do you really want?" Aria asked.

"I want you to tell me you're pregnant or I'll tell everyone who the father is." Noel replied.

"Noel you don't even know who the father is so shut up." Aria whispered. She was surprised Spencer couldn't hear but she was pretty into her work.

"We both know I know who it is and what I'm capable of." Noel laughed.

"I'm pregnant," Aria barely whispered.

"What? The father is..." Noel threatened.

"I'm pregnant." Aria said and she knew most of the class heard. All heads turned towards her and Spencer gave her a scolding look.

Ella came back in and the class carried on with their work. She handed out the homework assignments and collected the students work. Aria felt slightly less nervous know that people knew about her pregnancy. It was like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of Ella's classroom. Aria walked way behind because her feet were giving up on her. She felt sick walking out into the hallway, rumours spread fast but the truth spread even faster. She stepped outside of the classroom and she could have sworn the world stopped to look at her. She put her head down and clutched her books as she made her way to her locker. Aria could hear all of the comments and whispers about her and it made her nervous. Soon the hallways died down and everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch. She knew this was her chance to see Ezra.

Aria looked through the window and then entered Ezra's classroom. She didn't say anything she just walked inside and sat in one of the front desks.

"Hey." Ezra said with a look of relief on his face. When Aria didn't reply Ezra looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened yesterday?"

"Ezra everyone knows I'm pregnant. The whole school knows and my mom hasn't talked to me since yesterday and I'm grounded and my parents have taken away everything from me and I lied to Mike and my feet are sore and I want to go home." Aria said without taking a breath and the started to bawl.

"Aria. Aria I'm so sorry. Just breathe its okay. Just calm down." Ezra told her. It broke his heart to see her like this.

"I can't do this anymore. "Aria bawled. "I can't live like this anymore."

"Here, Aria you need to stop stressing this isn't good for you or the baby. "Ezra said handing her his water and making her drink some. Aria calmed down a bit and they looked up at Ezra.

"Mike knew I was pregnant. He told me that he had been watching what I was up to at home cause Noel had mentioned it and he realised I was. Noel threatened to tell everyone you're the father of my baby today, unless I told him I was pregnant. I told him I was pregnant and now everyone knows Ezra. It's not a secret anymore and it's only a matter of time before they find out it's you. I want to go home, I hate this place, I hate my mom and dad and I hate Noel and my feet are sore and I hate being pregnant." Aria sobbed. She was getting herself into an awful state. "Everyone's going to know and you're going to get in trouble and my parent will kill us and I can't raise a baby by myself." Aria cried and her breathing became quickened and she panicked to take a breath. Her breathing was heavy. "I feel sick." Aria said between breathes.

"Aria you need to calm down. You're getting yourself into a mess. Breath please just stops crying. "Ezra begged. He was so worried and if anything happened right now it wouldn't look good that she was with him.

"It's too warm." She complained and Ezra went about taking her jacket and cardigan off of her.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked as she continued to cry.

"I feel sick." Aria replied.

She couldn't breathe and everything that had happened over the last few months had caught up to her and she just exploded and let every single tear out of her big hazel eyes.

"Physically?" Ezra asked. He wasn't sure and if she was going to puke he needed to get her to the bathroom.

"Yes." Aria nodded as her two hands quickly reached up to cover her mouth. Ezra ran for his bin in the far corner and was relieved that it had been emptied that morning. He held it for her as she gagged and threw up a couple of times. He rubbed her back and she squeezed her eyes shut and cried harder.

"I can't breathe." She complained. Now Ezra was panicking and he wasn't sure what to do.

"It's okay. Take a deep breath in through your nose and then out through your mouth." Ezra told her as he held her close. After about ten minutes are eventually calmed down and her breathing became steady again.

"You okay?" Ezra whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation. I shouldn't have broken down like that." Aria said pulling away from Ezra's embrace and looking up at him.

"Aria, it's okay. You shouldn't keep it all inside; you need to let it out. "Ezra told her. "I don't mind."

"What was wrong with me?" Aria asked. I couldn't breathe and I was getting sick."

"You were having a panic attack. My cousin always had them when we were younger." Ezra explained. "Have you had them before?"

"No, never. Is that normal?" Aria asked.

"Yeah it is. You're under a lot of stress Aria. And school and parents and the baby it all starts to get too much." Aria nodded and took another drink from Ezra's water.

"You should go home and get some rest." Ezra said.

"No I'll finish the day and go home before study period. I'll tell my mom what happened but tell her I was with Spencer." Aria stood and put her cardigan back on. "I better go."

Ezra nodded and said, "Eat something and if you can get in touch with me and tell me how you're feeling." He kissed her on the forehead and she left.

Aria ate half an apple and then went in search for her mother. She had told her friends what had happened and they had forced the apple down her throat along with some chocolate sweets. The bell rang and everyone left to their separate classes in a rush afraid of getting detention for being late.

"Mom?" Aria asked as she entered the room. She saw Ella in the far corner sorting out some books. Ella looked up at her but didn't say anything. "Mom?" Aria begged her voice slightly breaking.

"What Aria? You want be to turn around and pretend everything's okay? Cause it's not and I don't know if it ever will be." Ella snapped.

"I know and I'm sorry I got myself into this mess so young but I can't change it now." Aria proceeded to talk and then noticed Ella's expression softened.

"You're right. And I guess I just need to be here for you for the time being. Are you okay?" Ella asked.

"Thanks mom. I really appreciate it. I was just wondering if I could leave before last period because it's a free period and I'm not feeling the best." Aria replied looking down at her Chuck Taylor's and thinking they were ready to burst.

"What's wrong?" Ella said.

"Well earlier on I started getting really stressed out and Spencer brought me into an empty classroom and she said I was having a panic attack and I threw up and my feet are really sore." Aria explained.

"Aria are you okay?" Ella question as her mother instincts kicked in.

"Yeah mom I'm fine now. I just want to get my classes done and go home to bed my feet are still sore." She explained.

Ella nodded and said, "You can go home know if you want? And at your next appointment we'll make sure everything's okay with the baby."

"No mom I don't want to fall behind I'll just finish the day and then go home before the last two classes." Gym was her last class and Aria always skipped that.

"Okay. You just go over to Ivy's because I have meeting with the principal and won't be home till late." Ella said.

"Okay what's the meeting about? Is it about me?" Aria asked slightly afraid of the answer. She wasn't sure if she wanted everyone to know just yet.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry you have to go through all of this by yourself." Ella said simpathicaly. "Go to class here I'll give you a note cause you're late and if you don't feel well again go home Aria." Ella said sternly and Aria nodded.

The day dragged on between unfinished work, the baby kicking and her swollen feet Aria couldn't wait to leave her final class if the day. She went to her locker, collected anything that needed finishing and left the school. She walked down the road and across the street to where a little park was that led to Ivy and Ezra's apartment building.

She knew this was the perfect time to go see Ivy and Kasey but she also wanted to go to Ezra's apartment. As she walked through the familiar hallways she walked past Ezra's door and up to Ivy's.

"Hey." Kasey's big eyes grew bigger as she saw her aunty Aria.

"Are you allowed open the door by yourself?" Aria asked jokingly and bent down to hug the little girl. She stepped inside and took off her coat and Converse.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you here." Ivy said as she hugged her little sister.

"I wasn't feeling well and had a panic attack in school so I got sent home sort of." Aria laughed. "Mon told me to come here until she picked me up at eight."

Ivy nodded and said. "Why is mom collecting you at eight? I thought you were on lockdown." She smiled simpathicaly.

"She has a meeting with the principal about me. She has to tell them I'm pregnant and she also has a lot of grading to do."

"Oh I remember that. God I was scared shitless." Ivy laughed.

Kasey's head shot up and she gave her mom a scolding look before running over to the table and collecting a small tin jar and returning to her place beside her mother.

"You said a swear word. Penny in the jar!" Kasey said and Aria tried to hold in her laughter.

"Are you serious? Can we not just let this one slip?" Ivy begged which made Aria break into a form of giggles.

"No." Kasey said sternly. "If you don't put a penny in it now I'll tell dad."

"Okay wait!" Ivy said frustrated as she reaching over the table to take her purse and get a penny out, "there. Are you happy now?"

"Yes Mommy." She smiled. "Aria can we go get ice-cream?" Kasey asked looking up at Aria with a slight pout.

Aria sighed but didn't reply to Kasey's question. She didn't know how to tell the little girl no.

"Please Aria, we never do it anymore. I never see you anymore, I miss you." Kasey said and her words made Aria's heart break a little.

Kasey was right. She was so caught up with all her worried and stresses that she had forgotten what was important. Her family was important. Kasey was important and she missed her.

Aria crouched down so she was eye level with Kasey. "Why don't we go dress up as fairies and go to uncle Ezra's apartment and eat all his ice-cream?"

Kasey's eyes lit up and a big goofy grin spread across her as she nodded. Her beautiful loose curls bounced as she nodded. They both put on wings and flew up to Ezra's apartment. The giggles were loud and innocent as they jumped from sofa to sofa and onto the bed. Eventually they ate the entire Ben&Jerry's ice-cream in the freezer and drank lots of fizzy drinks. By the time they were done Kasey was bouncing off the walls.

"When are you going to have your baby?" Kasey asked.

"In a few months. Are you excited?" Aria asked as Kasey nodded.

"I'm going to be the best big cousin ever. I hope it's a girl and we can play fairies like we do." She smiled.

"Good because I know this baby is so excited to come out and meet you."

Soon after Wren came down to collect Kasey and Aria was left alone in Ezra's apartment. It had been weird sleeping in her own bed last night she missed Ezra's bed. She missed his arms that laced around her and the warmth of his body, his steady breaths as she listened to his heartbeat. Is she had her way she wouldn't be leaving to tonight.

"Hey." Ezra said as his eyes widened. "I didn't know you'd be here." He walked over to her and kissed her head.

"Yeah well my Mom's in work till late and I just thought I'd come by. She thinks I'm in Ivy's apartment." Aria smiled. "What's this?" Aria asked holding up a baby book.

Ezra's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled. "I decided that if I can't be with you through your pregnancy anymore that I'll read this and try to understand what you're going through." He looked up at her and then said. "Is it weird?"

"No." Aria said smiling and shaking her head. She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck and said. "It's so adorable and I'm so happy you want to understand." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips and he kissed back gladly.

"I missed you." He said as Aria lay with her feet in his lap.

"Well maybe I kinda missed you too, maybe." Aria smiled cheekily.

"Oh really? Just maybe?" Ezra asked sarcastically.

Aria nodded and giggled as Ezra grabbed her feet and started to tickle them. "No Ezra." Aria screamed as she giggled hysterically. "Please, please I'm sorry I missed you loads." She begged.

"No too late." Ezra laughed as he carried on tickling her.

She carried on laughing for a few more moments until suddenly she stopped and she had a shocked expression on her face. Ezra stopped too as shock ran through him.

"What's wrong Aria?" He asked worriedly.

Aria slightly smiled and turned a light shade if pink. "I might have just peed." She laughed as Ezra's eyes widened.

"You what?" He asked trying not to laugh. It wasn't really a question since he had heard her.

"Don't look at me. I need to go to the bathroom." She laughed.

"Oh god you are so classy." He laughed even harder.

Aria feigned shock and said, "I'm pregnant and you're lucky I didn't pee on you." She stood up and warned Ezra not to look as she walked to the bathroom and just before she opened the door Ezra shouted. "That's going to leave a stain." Aria jumped and ran into the bathroom. She changed into some black leggings that she had in one of Ezra's draws and when she returned from the bathroom he was still laughing.

"What?" Aria asked and tilted her head to the side.

"My girlfriend wet herself." He laughed. "I can't believe you wet yourself."

"Okay when are you going to get over this?" Aria asked trying to be angry.

"You could come over here and give me a kiss and maybe I'll just forget." Ezra said cheekily.

Aria gave him a sly look before walking over to him and kissing him deeply. He kissed her back and Aria could feel things starting to heat up. She hadn't admired it yet but she was really horny lately and really wanted to have sex with Ezra again.

Aria broke away and looked up at Ezra and smiled. "I have to go before my mom gets here. See you tomorrow?"

Ezra nodded. "See you in school." He rested his hand on her bump and kissed her one last time before she left.


End file.
